


Han Jisung’s Absolutely Extraordinary Prom Scavenger Hunt!

by riceballs



Series: how to ask someone to prom [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of underage drinking, Mild Language, Promposal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballs/pseuds/riceballs
Summary: Minho’s promposal game plan was to walk up to Jisung after school and drop a casual ‘prom or nah?’ Changbin called him arrogant at that, but Minho was pretty sure his boyfriend of two years would say ‘yes’ anyways, so why bother going all out?What he was not expecting however, was to be outright rejected by Jisung, have his prom tickets stolen, and get sent on a scavenger hunt across town that would lead him to much more than just a prom date.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: how to ask someone to prom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878547
Comments: 35
Kudos: 272
Collections: STRAY KIDS BIGBANG: 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho just wanted to ask Jisung to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to my friend who wishes to remain anonymous for beta-ing this for me despite (a) me asking them literally two days before the due date and (b) not knowing anything about stray kids in general. you're the best, especially since you single-handedly are the reason why this first chapter and the fourth chapter got done so I could get it out.
> 
> extra special thanks to the corresponding artist on this fic ;;; I put the art at the end of the fic because it does have some spoilers, but pls pls pls everyone needs to see it once you're done reading! it's seriously so amazing and cute and adorable! 
> 
> also thanks to the skz bb mods as well for letting me have a little extra time, and for hosting this fic fest! it's been years since i've done one, so this was such a fun experience!

Of all the reactions he could have possibly gotten when Minho decided to ask Jisung to prom, hearing “You’re not allowed to ask me!” was the last response he would have ever expected. Sure, maybe it would have been too much to expect a ‘Yes’ straight away, but if Jisung really didn’t want to go, he was expecting at least a ‘Sorry’ or even a flat out ‘No’ coming from his boyfriend of two and a half years instead. 

Minho blinked a few times as Jisung pouted at him, before snatching the prom tickets from Minho’s hands. “You’re not allowed to ask me!” he repeated, stuffing the tickets in his pocket and crossing his arms angrily in front of him. 

“Umm… can I ask why?” Minho finally stuttered in confusion, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I’ve been planning the way I was going to ask you for weeks now, you can’t ruin it!” Jisung whined in response, looking over at Changbin - who stood there watching this all with an amused look on his face. “Now you know though, and it’s not going to be a surprise!” 

“Um, but it’s my senior prom so shouldn’t I be asking you-”

“Listen Minho, forget this conversation ever happened okay?” Jisung waved his arms in front of Minho, as if doing so would wipe away Minho’s memories of their whole conversation. “I just need you to wait a few days, and then everything will be all set for you, okay?” Taking Minho’s silent confusion as his answer, Jisung pulled Minho into a quick hug before racing down the hall, nearly crashing into Jeongin at the end. 

Minho blinked once. And then again. Slowly, he turned towards Changbin, who still stood there with an annoying smirk. 

“What… just happened.” 

“What appears to have just happened,” Changbin finally chimed in, snickering. “Is that you got rejected by Jisung, got your prom tickets stolen, and somehow ruined this big surprise that Jisung was working on. And hey, all before second period too!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**❤❤❤**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite the utmost enthusiasm that Jisung had intercepted Minho’s attempt to ask him to prom, Minho had pretty much forgotten the whole scene by the time Friday afternoon rolled around, more focused on getting out of school and into his bed, where the plan was to not leave it until next Monday morning. That’s why the small piece of paper taped to his locker threw him off, the familiar handwritten _For Minho’s eyes only!!_ pretty much confirming his aforementioned plans would have to wait. 

He had hardly seen Jisung that past week, ever since the time when Jisung had rejected his question and stolen his tickets. Everytime Minho tried to catch the other during school hours, Jisung would always give him a surprised face, before dashing off on the pretense of “not wanting to ruin the surprise!” It was cute the first time, but by Friday, Minho just wanted to see his boyfriend for more than two seconds at a time. 

Quickly, he pulled the paper off his locker.

**_Hi Minho!＼(≧▽≦)／_ **

**_Welcome to Han Jisung’s absolutely extraordinary prom scavenger hunt! In this scavenger hunt, I’ve created various clues that will lead you to different places that are special to the two of us, and at each of these locations will be someone waiting with a task for you to do! The rules are simple, just follow the clues and complete all the tasks until you reach the final destination, where your amazing boyfriend Jisung will be waiting!_ **

**_Your first task: Find the person who introduced the two of us!_ **

“Wow, would you look at that, your first task is already done.” Minho tilted his head towards Changbin, who had appeared out of nowhere right as Minho finished reading the note. 

“Really now? Because I don’t think I remember a Seo Changbin being there.” Minho snickered, putting the note in his pocket and crossing his arms at Changbin. “You sure you’re the answer to this? Maybe I should be looking for Chan or Hyunjin instead.”

“Screw you, you know I was the one who introduced the two of you. You never let me forget it.” Changbin rolled his eyes, pulling another slip of paper from his pocket. “Anyways, congrats on completing your first task, even though I had to pretty much do the work for you.” He handed the second note to Minho. 

**_If you’re reading this note, then you got the first task correct!_ **

(“No he didn’t”, Minho heard Changbin mutter next to him, and elbowed him in the stomach in response.) 

**_Changbinnie will be your guide for the scavenger hunt. I know that you’ll have no problem getting all the clues and tasks correct, but in the slight miniscule chance that you forget something, Changbin has a general idea of where everything is, and he also is allowed to contact me for help!_ **

“Guess you’re stuck with me the rest of this day huh,” Minho commented. “How much did Jisung have to pay you to do this?”

Changbin scoffed. “Maybe I did it to help Jisung plan an amazing surprise for you?” Minho looked at Changbin, one eyebrow raised. “20 bucks. Plus he’s helping me with my latest project.” Minho snickered at that, before returning to the note in his hand.

**_Well, the second location is this:_ **

**_The place where our paths first crossed, amidst all the shining stars and underneath the glittering lights._ **

“And he calls himself a lyricist,” Minho laughed fondly, before looping his arm around Changbin’s neck. “Let’s go minion. I’ve got a squirrel to find.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**❤❤❤**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Attending an art school had many perks to it, one of the many being the various facilities their school provided for the artistic endeavors of their students. One of Minho’s favorites was what the student population referred to as the “Dancetorium”. Somewhere between a dance studio and actual performance stage, it was akin to a small concert hall, with a wide and spacious dance floor positioned at the front. It wasn’t uncommon for the room to be booked for dance video filmings or other performances, and the dance classes would be using the room on other days for on stage practices. 

On that day however, the room was empty, with Changbin and Minho entering a semi-darkened room, seats completely void of anyone. There was only one other person in there, someone who was lying flat on the stage in the front. He turned his head slightly towards the two as Changbin let the door close behind them. Minho grinned.

“Look who’s arrived to put you out of your misery, Hyunjin.” He said, making his way closer to the stage. Hyunjin sat up, a pout on his face. 

“About time you guys showed up, Jisung’s had me waiting here as soon as last period ended, that was like an hour ago.” He grumbled, but there was no malice in his voice.

“Excuse you, you should be grateful I decided to grace you with my presence like this.” Minho retorted, plopping down right next to Hyunjin. “Well, I’m here now, so let’s get this over with, I guess.” 

Hyunjin sighed, rolling his eyes at Minho’s nonchalance. “Rude much, be a little more enthusiastic about this, would you.” He said, handing Minho a piece of paper. 

**_Yay! You’ve made it this far already! Hopefully you didn’t keep Hyunjin waiting too long!_ **

**_Do you remember the first day that we met here? I know it’s cheesy to say this, but I’ll always be grateful to Hyunjin for dragging me here that day, because if he didn’t, our paths may never have crossed. I’ll also be grateful that he pointed you out to me as one of his favorite dancers on YouTube, because when he did, I first caught sight of one of the prettiest boys I have ever seen. And I guess I’ll be thankful that he pushed me to talk to you first, and told Changbin to introduce the two of us._ **

**_So maybe it was all thanks to Hyunjin, or maybe it was all just a stroke of plain luck, but everything really fell perfectly in place that day where I was fated to meet you._ **

**_Anyways, Hyunjin will give you your second task here! Good luck Minho! o(≧▽≦)o I believe in you!_ **

“So Jisung gave a list of questions and answers about him.” Hyunjin pulled a paper from his pocket. “So I personally think you should get at least 90% correct, but I guess Jisung doesn’t have as much faith in you. You need to get at least half correct before I can give you your next clue.” He unfolded the sheet, scanning the top question. 

“Okay, first question. What is Jisung’s go to ice cream order at Nayeon’s Sweets Shop?” Minho smiled to himself. If that was the level of questions, then he was also pretty sure he’d get 90% in no time. 

“Easy, chocolate.”

“Oh that’s not it,” Changbin chimed in, picking at his nails boredly. “He only gets chocolate ice cream when he’s with you, since it’s your favorite flavor and he wants to do the whole “share a cone between two people” thing with you.” He paused, looking at Minho disinterestedly. “His favorite is strawberry.” 

Minho squinted. Hyunjin snorted. 

“Changbin’s right, strawberry is indeed the correct answer. Sorry Minho~” Minho scoffed at Hyunjin’s glee, not a hint of remorse in his eyes. “Okay, well, maybe this one will be a bit easier. What did you guys eat during your first date?” 

Minho hesitated. One of the ongoing “disagreements” he and Jisung had throughout their time together was where exactly their first date was, with the two of them having completely different events in mind. But this was Jisung who was asking, so- 

“We got churros and a hot dog.”

“ _Bzzz!_ That is incorrect, Jisung has pizza as your first date meal!” Hyunjin slightly scooted away, as if realizing the death glare that Minho was sending his way, but the delight plastered on his face had seemed to only increase. “Wow Minho, I can’t believe you don’t know that-” 

“Okay shut up Hwang,” Minho reached over and flicked his knees, feeling slight satisfaction as Hyunjin dramatically grabbed it, wincing. “You all know that Jisung and I can't agree on the location of our first date, it was a 1/2 chance." He rolled his eyes at the overly theatrical face that Hyunjin was making, flicking him once again. "Just get on with it, next question.” 

“Fine, since you asked so nicely.” Hyunjin pouted, rubbing at his knee. He continued, “Jisung’s favorite 3racha song.”

Minho smirked. “'Wow'.” This time, Changbin smacked his arm. “Okay oww sorry, it’s 'For You'!” 

“Is that your final answer?” Minho nodded, rubbing his shoulder and glaring in Changbin’s direction. “Well, should have kept with your original one, since that’s what Jisung said.” This time, it was Changbin looking incredulously over, as he slid next to Hyunjin and peeked on the paper. 

“There is no way- oh damn he really did write that.” Changbin squinted suspiciously. "Damn Jisung, I thought we had a mutual agreement to never bring up 'Wow' again."

“Hey now, it’s a good song!” Minho stuck his tongue out before throwing his hands up in a mock defensive stance against Changbin. “I’m sure you’ll find your princess Fiona someday- _okay okay_ I’ll stop what’s the next question _Hyunjin-_ ”

“Uhh,” Hyunjin scrambled for his paper, reading it just as Minho pushed Changbin off of him. “Jisung’s favorite color.”

“It’s red.”

“He…” Now Hyunjin was the one to go into defensive mode, scampering back even more. “...said it was the color of your eyes-” 

“My eyes are fucking brown!” Minho exploded in annoyance, smacking at the floor where Hyunjin was sitting two seconds ago. “The same as almost 80% of the world’s eye colors! Does he _want_ me to get these right?”

“Don’t hate the messenger, Jisung was the one who wrote these." Hyunjin slightly winced at the scowl Minho sent his way. _“Anyways!_ I'll move on. Umm... though, next question. Which one of your dance choreography does Jisung like best.” 

“Excuse you, he should like all of them equally.” 

“That’s not an answer.” 

“You better accept it as one, all my choreography is top tier level and he shouldn’t play any favorites.” Minho crossed his arms, daring Hyunjin to say otherwise. “What, what was Jisung’s answer?” 

Hyunjin chuckled nervously. Minho saw the same look on his face. “Um, the ‘Dawn’ choreography.” 

“I stand by my words. I said all my choreography, so technically I got this right.” 

“I… that’s not how it works- _hey don't take it out on me_ it's not my fault that Jisung has this weird idea of romance or whatever _ahh Minho that actually hurts_ -"

“Just give him the damn point Hyunjin, he’s got none so far and we can’t let him fail that miserably.” Changbin finally cut in tiredly, sighing as he looked between the two of them, who had started to play wrestle (though, in Hyunjin's case, Minho was winning). Plucking the paper out of Hyunjin's hands, he scanned downwards for the next question. "Okay Minho, stop pulling at Hyunjin's hair and listen up. The place that Jisung wants to visit with you." 

Minho paused. Hyunjin took his chance and wrestled out of Minho's arms, hiding behind Changbin, but Minho could care less, a fond smile starting to appear on his face.

_"Maybe I’ll go to New York next year instead and you can show me around-"_

This answer, Minho knew for sure.

“It’s New York. He wants to visit New York with me.” Hyunjin grabbed the paper from Changbin and checked the answer, scoffing slightly.

“Finally got one right.” Minho rolled his eyes at Hyunjin's sarcastic tone. He still frowned however, starting to feel slightly nervous. Regardless of how ridiculous the questions and their answers were, it didn’t change the fact that he was well on his way to not finishing this task, and the smug grins on both Changbin and Hyunjin’s face told Minho that they were more than happy to let Minho fail this early on. He groaned slightly to himself. _Time to pull out the big cards_. 

“Okay, question seven. Where did the two of you guys go for your first-“

“Let’s make a deal Hyunjin.” he cut in. Hyunjin looked up at Minho, unimpressed.

“Really Minho? If you don’t know where you went for your first anniversary I’m really going to be disappointed-“

“Shut up, I know when it is.” Minho cut in. “But I already know my chances of getting 50% right is probably low considering the absolutely ridiculous questions and answers so far, and I really don’t have the time to sit here and over analyze what exactly Jisung’s chaotic brain would have answered. So like I said, let’s make a deal.” 

“Please, there’s nothing you can offer me that’ll make me give you the clue without finishing-“

“I have Seungmin singing videos.” Hyunjin froze, and Minho could see his eyes quivering, the same look he has whenever he is conflicted. 

“B-big deal, I’ve been to all his performances, I have videos of him performing-” 

“Yeah but this was one of his practice videos, he needed someone to film it for his record project he’s doing…” Changbin let a slight scoff at this, and Minho smirked, knowing he had successfully reeled Hyunjin in. Seungmin was notorious about not letting anyone (or rather, not letting Hyunjin) see him when he was in the practice studio - claiming that he wanted everyone to only see the best version of himself and not the hard work that led up to it. For the most part, everyone respected this. But Minho also knew that Hyunjin lived for those moments when he could see the rawness of Seungmin’s vocals, hear all of Seungmin’s passion and drive in the moments leading up to his actual performances. For reasons still unbeknownst to Minho, Hyunjin lived for the times when Seungmin would let Hyunjin see his practices, and had a growing collection of Seungmin vocal clips and mp3 files on his phone. Felix liked to joke that the day Seungmin made his official debut, Hyunjin would hold the title of his biggest fan and probably open up his first fanclub. Minho didn’t doubt it. 

“Well, if you thought you could bribe me with that, then you would be right, except Jisung already promised me clips from Seungmin’s tryouts for the spring show - so your loss.” Hyunjin sat back, crossing his arms as if daring Minho to try again. 

“Anyone else slightly weirded out that we trade Seungmin singing videos like this,” Changbin muttered under his breath. Both Hyunjin and Minho ignored him. 

“Okay, well, remember that time we were supposed to go to karaoke but you couldn't make it? Guess who got a bit excited that night and was singing some got7 songs~” 

“B-big deal, when we go karaoke again -” 

“He was dancing too.” Minho finished, leaning back in triumph. Next to him, Changbin let out an audible curse. 

“Damn it Hyunjin don’t give in-”

“I-I can just ask Felix or Jeongin if they g-got it on video-”

“Please, Jeongin is the most technologically illiterate out of all of us, and Felix isn’t going to betray his bestie like that. Me, on the other hand? I’ll gladly sell out my friends to get what I want.” _And face Seungmin’s wrath later on_ , he thought to himself. _Oh well. What has to be done, must be done._

Minho could see Hyunjin’s eyes quivering even more. _Hook, line, and_ -

“Damn it _fine_ , I’ll take your stupid trade.” _Sinker._ “But you have to do something first.” _Or not._

“Seriously Hwang, he was dancing to Lullaby-”

“ _Listen,_ just do this for me so I don’t feel a thousand shades of guilt for allowing you to sell out both my best friend and the literal love of my life.” Minho huffed, but sat back, crossing his arms. 

“Okay, so Jisung gave me one last question, said that on the off chance you didn’t get half of them right, I could give this one to you as a hail mary pass. If you can answer this correctly, I’ll take the Seungmin videos and give you your next clue.” He frowned. “Damn, that makes me sound so bad.”

“All for Lullaby, am I right.” Minho grinned. Hyunjin sighed. “If it makes you feel better, he did Eclipse too.” Changbin rolled his eyes at both of them. 

Hyunjin looked conflicted for a moment, before shrugging it off. “What can I say, I’m an easy man to please.” He took another piece of paper from his pocket.

“First thing Jisung ever said to you.” Changbin groaned. 

“Come on, if Minho can’t even remember their anniversary, what makes you think he’ll remember the first thing Jisung said to him-”

“I know what it is.” Changbin and Hyunjin both blinked at Minho. Sitting back, Minho smiled gleefully. 

“It was the day of the solo tryouts during Changbin and my freshman year, when you and Jisung came to visit our school, right?” Hyunjin nodded, amazement in his eyes. Sending a mental apology to both Seungmin and Jisung, Minho continued: 

“Well, the first thing Jisung ever told me was-”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**◄◄**

  
  


Minho was - to say the least - feeling nervous. Looking around the room, everyone else of the two dozen or so students here for tryouts were already warming up or going through their routines, but he still couldn’t bring himself to do the same. 

It was pretty ridiculous, considering Minho had been to so many dance competitions before, faced many opponents during these meetups, and even won first at a good portion of them. This simple school tryout should have been a breeze for him. But being the only freshman trying for the solo at their end of the year dance showcase, a position typically given to seniors, was a whole new ballpark. He could feel all the others stare at him, and hear the whispers around of what chance he even had, or why someone like him would even bother to try out.

“Where the hell are you Changbin,” Minho muttered under his breath, his eyes darting to the door in search of the other freshman. Changbin had promised to come by and show his support, and, as much as Minho hated to admit it, he really needed him right now. 

A familiar - _two_ familiar faces finally appeared at the doorway, Minho’s heart leaping at the sight of both Changbin and an upperclassman they had befriended earlier that year, Chan. Chan spotted Minho and waved, making his way towards Minho, but Changbin was still searching the room, before his eyes widened in recognition and he raced towards… the opposite direction of Minho. 

“Some friends of Changbin’s are here to see the tryouts, he’s just going over to greet them now.” Chan answered his unanswered question, grinning brightly at Minho. True to his word, Changbin was talking to two boys, hands waving animatedly in his and Chan’s direction. “They’re incoming freshmen he knew from middle school, and I think one of them is joining the dance program, so they came by to see some of what he’ll be doing next year.”

Minho sighed. It was one thing to embarrass himself in front of a group of seniors who would be leaving the school anyways, but a majority of the spectators did seem to be new students, here for a glimpse of their school life to come. This just meant Minho could quite possibly leave a humiliating legacy of himself for the new students - or rather, an up-close exhibition of why you should never audition for a solo part as a freshman. 

He glanced back at Changbin and his friends. The two’s backs were turned towards Minho, but from his viewpoint, he could see both Changbin and the raven-black haired one were teasing the blonde over something. After a minute more or so, the trio seemed to come to an agreement, before walking towards him and Chan. 

“Hey Minho,” Changbin nodded towards him, before waving lazily towards the two that followed. “These two newbies I have here are Hyunjin,” - the raven haired boy waved brightly at him - “and Jisung.” Unlike his friend, Jisung merely nodded in acknowledgment, halfway hidden behind Hyunjin with his cap pulled down low. 

“I’ve seen your videos on YouTube, I’m such a big fan,” Hyunjin gushed, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “I’m an incoming dance major, so hopefully we can do collabs or performances together in the future? Your style is so amazing, I’d love to learn from you!”

Minho smiled at Hyunjin’s praise and nodded in agreement, but inside his stomach was turning even more. 

Chan looked around the room, whistling at the growing number of spectators. “Wow, there’s a whole lot more people than I thought there would be. Sana said JYP himself was going to be coming to the tryouts, guess that might be true.” Hyunjin perked up at this as he scanned the room, but Minho looked away instead, Chan’s words not at all helping with his nerves.

“Hey,” Minho blinked, as the blonde - Jisung - came to his side. He noticed the red cheeks and how Jisung was still avoiding Minho’s eyes completely, but his mouth was pursed in determination. “Umm… I… you look nervous.” He winced. “Sorry, didn’t mean to say that.” 

“It’s fine,” Minho smiled softly. The other three were deep in another conversation, so Minho angled himself to look Jisung in the eye. He wasn’t sure why Jisung was acting so shy around him, but the momentary distraction from everyone else in the room was welcome. 

“Y-you’re going to do fine though!” Jisung blurted out, his wide eyes growing even more. Minho chuckled softly. 

“And how would you know,” he teased. “I thought Hyunjin was the dance major who watched my videos.” Seeing Jisung blush even harder made Minho smile wider. 

“W-well, I-I mean, Hyunjin said you were really good a-and honestly Hyunjin is a good dancer himself so if he says something like that- like that I I mean I would assume it’s true and-” 

Minho felt his heart leap, but not in the same nervous manner as before. He wasn’t sure what it was with Jisung, but despite this being their first meeting with each other, Jisung’s roundabout way of reassuring Minho was working. Watching the boy sputter out his explanation was honestly cute, and Minho found himself grinning as Jisung kept rambling on. 

“-and I mean I think he might have tried to show me a video before but I’m sorry I can’t remember if I saw it or not-”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to watch my dance videos before making such bold statements,” Minho cut in. Jisung turned away embarrassed, and Minho found himself slightly frowning as the other closed himself off. He impulsively reached out and grabbed Jisung’s wrist, drawing Jisung’s attention back towards him. 

“But really, thanks,” he said softly, searching Jisung’s face for any signs of discomfort. Jisung still had on a timid look, but was listening still, his own eyes darting between Minho’s face and the hand around his wrist. “It… It means a lot to me that you think I’ll do well, even if you’re just saying it to make me feel better.” 

“I… I’m not.” Jisung replied, smiling weakly. “It… It’s the truth. I mean yeah, I may not have ever seen your videos or know what you’re planning to perform today, but I do know that you probably spent hours trying to perfect your performance, probably went through all the steps so many times over in your head. I mean, it’s super cliche to say as long as you worked hard your efforts will show, but it’s really true. So that’s why I think, no wait, why I’m s-sure you’ll do well.” Jisung faltered off at the end, averting his eyes from Minho’s and biting his lip nervously. 

“S-sorry, I p-probably said too much, especially since we just met…”

Minho didn’t answer, instead just taking in everything that Jisung was saying. Despite the generic message behind Jisung’s words, it was the sentiment that really got to Minho. He had heard the same words of “you’ll do fine” and “all your practice will show in your performance” many times before, but hearing it from Jisung was completely different. It might have been the wide-eyed look Jisung was giving the floor right then, or how Minho could see Jisung’s hands still shaking in Minho’s loosening grasp, but Minho had never felt such genuinity from anyone before, and for the first time in a long time, Minho found himself truly believing Jisung’s words. Because it was true. He had practiced long for this moment, and deserved to be at the tryouts just as much as everyone else.

And suddenly, in that moment, Minho knew that despite this only being their first meeting without the promise of more, Minho wanted so badly to know more about Jisung, to have a relationship that would extend past just having a mutual friend in Changbin. Because from just their few moments alone to speak together, Minho never had felt so comfortable around someone else before, felt so reassured or comforted in such a nerve-wracking atmosphere.

In a moment of bravery, Minho touched Jisung’s hand again, bringing the other’s attention back to him. 

“Thank you.” he said simply, but hoped his face could convey the intent of his words, show Jisung his hand of friendship that he was offering, and how Minho was hoping for Jisung to accept. His eyes searched Jisung’s face for the answer.

If the shy but sincere smile Jisung returned back was an indication, Jisung not only saw Minho’s unspoken question, but wanted the same. 

(Minho didn’t end up getting the spot, the solo going to a senior as expected. But he still performed his best, giving his all and showing the result of his hard work. No one threw dirty looks his way, or sent whispered snide remarks behind his back, and Minho still left with his dignity attached, a smile on his face, and Jisung’s number in his phone.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Marie-Antoinette once said - "let them eat cake" 
> 
> (Seungmin swears the saying is a myth. Jisung still lives by that rule regardless.)

**_When you brought me to heaven, or more specifically, cheesecake heaven._ **

Minho looked down at his clue, and then back up at the cake shop in front of him. ‘Nayeon’s Sweets Shop’ was a favorite amongst the students at JYP high, and you would often find it packed right after school with students looking for a sugar rush before extracurricular activities or cram school. There was no doubt this was the location, because he and Jisung were no different, often wasting their money away on Nayeon’s various cakes and pastries. With confidence, he pushed the door open. 

“Too bad you didn’t tell Hyunjin where we were going,” he heard Changbin mutter next to him. 

“Huh?”

“Welcome to ‘Nayeon’s’ - oh, it’s you.” _Ah._ Minho snickered slightly, as Seungmin’s usual customer service smile dropped upon seeing the two of them. 

“Wow, I should file a complaint. Is this how you treat all your customers?”

“Shut up, I know you’re not here to buy anything.” Seungmin sighed, swiping once more at the empty table he was cleaning. “Sit down here, I’ve got to go get your stuff from the fridge.” 

Minho slid into the empty booth, Changbin across from him. “What’s Jisung got me doing here?” He asked. Changbin shrugged. 

“Not sure, all I know is that this place took the longest to prepare for.” Minho hummed in acknowledgment, looking around. It had been a while since Minho last visited the bakery, since he only ever went with Jisung, and the other had been too busy with this… scavenger hunt of his to go with Minho for their biweekly cake date. 

“I bet he’s going to make you eat cake or something to get your next clue,” Changbin commented, grabbing a menu and looking disinterestedly at it. “Probably something like ‘pick my favorite cake and eat the whole thing’.” 

Minho groaned. “Please no, I would die from that much sugar.” Nayeon was famous for being generous with her portion sizes, meaning a cake slice was slightly bigger than average. That was one of the reasons Minho only ever came with Jisung. They always shared one slice together, with Jisung always ‘cutting it straight down the middle’, because as much as Jisung had a sweet tooth and could finish a whole slice on his own, Minho could barely stomach even just half sometimes. “I thought Jisung wanted to take me to prom, not send me to the dentist with a toothache.” 

“I don’t think that’s Jisung’s intention,” Seungmin had rejoined them, holding two cake boxes in hand. “But I also know what’s in these boxes so…” He placed the boxes gently down on the table, shooing away Changbin’s curious peeks, and handed Minho a new note. Minho took it, slight dread bubbling inside him.

**_Yay! You’ve found the second location!!_ **

**_‘Nayeon’s Sweet Shop’ is seriously the best! I’ve dragged you to a lot of cake shops these past years, but nothing can beat this place at all. I love how there’s always something new to try here, or how the slices are just right for us to share one, straight down the middle, or how Nayeon would always put a little extra frosting on top for us! (Even if you hate frosting, which I still don’t understand). But most importantly, I love how this is kind of a tradition for us, how we’ve been coming here every other week since I first started school at JYP. Obviously we’ve been on a lot of dates together to more expensive and fancy places, but in all honesty, the time we spend here together is my favorite date of them all, just the two of us sharing a cake slice while catching up with each other._ **

**_Anyways, I’m really sorry we didn’t get to go this week o(TヘTo). But hopefully, this will make up for it!!_ **

Minho looked up, where Seungmin had just finished taking everything out of his boxes. In front of him sat a dozen or so small plates, each with a different half-slice of cake on it. _So we can share a cake slice, cut straight down the middle,_ Minho thought with a slight smile, before realizing - 

“Wait, that’s a lot of cake,” Changbin said, his eyes wide at the selection in front of him. 

“Yeah, Jisung and Nayeon have been saving slices for the last two weeks for this,” Seungmin replied. “Jisung’s hidden your next clue inside one of these cake slices, and you have to choose the right one to find it.”

“Damn, a one out of twelve chance,” Changbin whistled, looking contemplatively over at Minho. “And given your track record, you’re almost definitely not going to get it in the first try.”

Minho sighed, looking at the slices in front of him. It was hard to tell which one Jisung would choose because Jisung _loved_ cake. It was the main reason why Nayeon’s Sweet Shop was one of their favorite date spots, because - like Jisung said - Nayeon was constantly switching up her menu, meaning plenty of new flavors for them to salivate over. 

But that also meant Minho couldn’t even narrow his choices down, because he and Jisung had tried each of the cakes in front of him, meaning they were easily fair game to be holding his next clue. And as much as he loved coming to Nayeon’s with Jisung, the prospect of eating more than one slice made his stomach turn. 

“Please tell me he left a clue to which one it’s in.”

“Only that it’d be a cake slice the two of you love to share, which narrows it down too…” Seungmin glanced down at the slices, contemplating. “...twelve choices.”

Changbin scoffed. “Seriously Minho, even I know which one Jisung would pick.” He pulled a cheesecake slice from the row, sliding it in front of Minho. “Come on, everyone knows that Jisung lives and breathes to eat cheesecake.” 

“I hate to admit this, but Changbin’s actually using his singular braincell to come up with something that actually makes sense,” Seungmin snickered, moving his head swiftly to avoid the balled up napkin sent flying his way. 

Minho ignored them both, staring fervently at the cheesecake. It did make sense, considering he had literally seen Jisung fight someone for cheesecake once (Jeongin never accompanied them anymore after that day). However, in the back of his head, a little voice kept repeating Seungmin’s words from before, telling him that the cheesecake wasn’t the right answer. 

_A cake slice the_ **_two_ ** _of us love to share? I mean, we always share the cake slices, so why did Jisung specifically point that out?_

He suddenly smiled. “It’s not the cheesecake.” He pushed it back into the lineup. Changbin and Seungmin paused in their bickering, looking curiously over at the slice Minho was pulling out instead. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


◄◄

  
  


“Shit Minho, I think I died and found myself in heaven. To be exact, cheesecake heaven.” Minho let out a soft laugh, his endearing smile widening at Jisung’s enthusiasm. It was the Friday of Jisung’s first week at JYP High, and as a celebration for surviving, Minho decided to take him to Nayeon’s - an important rite of passage for all incoming freshmen. Seeing how Jisung had not moved from the display cases in almost a minute, Minho figured he made the right choice.

Jisung finally tore his gaze away from the cakes, pouting at Minho. “You actually want to send me to my early death, I _literally_ just told you I wanted to cut down on sugar.” he whined. Minho chuckled again, pulling Jisung into a headlock. 

“We all know that’s a big lie Jisung. You staying away from sweets is like me agreeing to finally sing on one of Chan’s damn songs. Neither of them are going to happen, ever.” Jisung’s pout didn’t disappear, and Minho sighed, resisting the urge to pinch Jisung’s cheeks. “Why don’t we share a slice then? That way you can live a little longer to keep up with your ridiculous sugar ban. You can even go pick the one we can share, how’s that?”

Jisung seemed to brighten at this, twisting himself out of Minho’s grasp to take his place once again in front of the cakes, his eyes wide and brow furrowed, as if he were making a life-changing decision instead. Anyone who knew Minho knew he never showed signs of weakness against anything the majority of people would deemed “cute” (save for his three cats of course), but if Nayeon saw Minho cooing slightly from behind the counter, she didn’t say anything. 

“Let’s get... this one!” Jisung finally pointed at a cheesecake slice, turning rapidly back towards Minho. 

On any other day, the normal Minho would have nonchalantly shrugged, okayed the decision, and taken his wallet out to order. But that day, he froze midway to his agreement, instead transfixed on the sparkling delight in Jisung’s eyes, the beaming grin on his face that only radiated throughout Jisung’s whole self. 

Ever since their first meeting at the dance tryouts, Jisung (and Hyunjin) had joined his, Chan, and Changbin’s little group easily. From Chan, Changbin and himself treating the two to a graduation meal, to the multiple times they hung out during the summer, to even just earlier that week - when Jisung had crashed into Minho at the end of his first day, bubbling over with stories of how awesome JYP was and how great the facilities were and how excited he was to finally be attending the same school as Minho was; Jisung had wormed himself into Minho’s life so comfortably, it felt like he’d known the other for much longer than a couple of months. When Jisung got more comfortable around Minho, his true personality began to shine through, and they fell into a relaxed routine around each other.

And well, somewhere in between it all, maybe Minho found himself staring at Jisung slightly longer than necessary, his heart doing more flips at Jisung’s bright smile or infectious personality. 

Jisung was still looking at him, slight confusion in his eyes. Minho stared back, a familiar fluttery feeling creeping through him. Maybe it was a sentiment that had laid dormant in his heart only to awaken that day, or a simmering warmth that had only grown more and more each time Jisung was there, the same bright smile that lit up Minho’s whole world. Whatever it was, Minho knew what had started as a playful infatuation for the other had turned into a full blown crush, a feeling that Minho never wanted to go away. 

“Let’s get something else.” Jisung’s smile dropped. 

“Wait, what?” Minho looked away, a red blush creeping up his neck. (He swore that Nayeon was laughing under her breath at him, but everytime he turned to glare at her, she was busying herself somewhere else). 

“Well… cheesecake is your favorite, right?” Jisung peered up at Minho’s turned face, a quizzical look on his own. 

“Well yeah, that’s why I chose it?” Minho laughed softly.

“So you’re going to want to eat the whole thing-”

“No I won’t, we’re going to share-”

“-and I’ll definitely give you my half.” Minho mumbled the last part, stopping Jisung mid-complaint. They both stood there silent, as the chatter of the store faded away underneath the sound of Minho’s beating heart. He chanced a look at Jisung, who was still looking at him with shock, a hint of red on Jisung’s cheeks. Minho’s heart just quickened his pace. They’ve had their fair share of flirtatious banter between them, often done in good fun and without much intent. This time however, Minho hoped that Jisung felt his sincerity instead. 

“T-That’s not f-fair.” Jisung stuttered, blinking rapidly. “We… we’re supposed to share it together.” 

“Well, yeah, but I also know the moment you finish your half you’ll be eyeing mine anyways, and considering I’m just a nice and generous person, I won’t be able to resist giving my half to you,” Minho said, chuckling softly as he ruffled Jisung’s hair. He glanced over at the cake display this time, trying his best to calm his fast heartbeat. “Why don’t we get the chocolate one? Even if you pull your puppy dog eyes on me, I’ll probably be better at resisting them since chocolate is my favorite flavor, you know.” (He heard Nayeon let out a scoff at that, and sent another glare in her direction. _Damn meddling store owners_.)

“N-no, we can’t!” This time, Minho was the one who looked at Jisung with a curious look. Jisung was pointedly looking at the ground, the red on his face only flaring up even more. 

“W-we can’t because I’ll do the same thing you know… give you my half since I know it’s your favorite.” In any other situation, Minho would have laughed. He knew Jisung too well. This was the same boy who only a few minutes ago, was practically salivating over the cake display. Jisung loved cake, and in any other situation, Minho would have teased him about his bold statement of being willing to part with even half a slice like that. 

And yet… the fond smile on Minho’s face grew at the genuineness in Jisung’s voice, his heart leaping even more at Jisung’s sincere pout. 

“Well, looks like we’ll have to get something that isn’t either of our favorites, won’t we?” Jisung nodded quickly at that, shuffling closer to Minho as they looked at the cake display together. In a moment of bravery, Minho threw his arm around Jisung’s waist, pulling him into Minho’s side. He turned and smiled at the other. 

“Which one should we get then?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So you guys decided on… the carrot cake.” Changbin said, looking unimpressed. Minho shrugged. 

“Yep. That day, we discovered a cake that Jisung hated and would not eat, despite being the biggest cake enthusiast in the world. Took the two of us about an hour to finish it off.” He pushed the slice towards Changbin, handing him a fork. “Eat up Changbin.” 

“Wait. What.” Minho smirked, pulling out the chocolate slice for himself. 

“You’re always calling yourself a pig-bunny or whatever. Don’t bunnies like carrots? This should be your favorite cake, so start eating bunny-boy.” He took a bite of the chocolate cake, savoring the taste. 

Changbin looked over at Seungmin, an incredulous look on his face. “Is he… he’s not allowed to do this right?” Seungmin shrugged.

“I mean, Jisung didn’t specify that _Minho_ had to eat the slice. Just that the clue was hidden in the cake, and you would have to find it.” 

“Okay but Minho, what makes you think that I’ll eat this for you? This is _your_ scavenger hunt.” Minho paused mid-bite.

“Eat up or I’ll tell Chan how exactly his music theory homework disappeared from his computer.” 

Changbin groaned, throwing himself against the booth back defeated. “Seungmin, you cannot allow this to happen.” he whined. “Minho shouldn’t be allowed to do this. This is _his_ scavenger hunt!”

Seungmin grinned. “I mean, on one hand, I guess you’re right again. But on the other hand…” Minho snickered at the mischievous grin in Seungmin’s eyes. It was a familiar look that Minho loved. “Your misfortune is my happiness.” 

“Why is it that the only time the two of you ever get along is when you’re bullying me.” Changbin picked up the fork and stabbed into the cake. “And just for the record, I’m only going along with this because of how much effort Jisung put into this scavenger hunt, I’d hate for you to fail at the second level.” 

“Oh, what a sacrifice you’re making,” Minho cooed. “I’ll buy you a smoothie, how’s that?” 

“Speaking of Jisung’s scavenger hunt… I have to say, I was pretty impressed at what Jisung had planned,” Seungmin commented. “I’ve never been that big on romantic gestures, but seeing Jisung go this far for you made me a bit jealous. The whole idea is super sweet.”

“Looks like Hyunjin’s got a lot of planning to do,” Changbin mumbled, stuffing another piece of cake in his mouth. Minho pinched him in the side to shut up.

Seungmin - bless his oblivious heart - squinted at the two of them, but said nothing on the matter. “Felix and I were surprised Jisung even had the patience to plan something so elaborate.”

“Well, Jisung’s got a big heart, not to mention this is the last year both Minho and Jisung will be at JYP together. He probably wanted to end it with a bang you know? A nice memory that they'll both remember forever.” Changbin shrugged.

“I mean that is true, but it’s not like you guys are going to break up as soon as you graduate,” Seungmin said. He turned abruptly towards Minho. “Wait- I mean.. You aren’t planning to, right? Because you know Jisung will be absolutely devastated if you do, and as much as he annoys me he’s one of my best friends and I will not _hesitate_ to destroy you if you ever so much as make him sad like that-” 

“Well, good thing I won’t have to worry about your little threat at all then.” Minho rolled his eyes, trying his best to mask his beating heart. The mention of graduation set off a tiny pang inside of him, but he pushed it away. _Not now, Minho._

“Okay!” Changbin exclaimed suddenly. The cake had been practically finished, and Minho watched as Changbin pulled a small paper roll out of the slice, handing it triumphantly over. “Would you look at that Minho, I managed to pull through when you, Jisung’s _own boyfriend_ couldn’t even.” 

“Can I just point out that Changbin, you know where the next location is. You could have saved us all the trouble if you just told me where it was.” Changbin’s jaw dropped in realization, complaints already spilling out. Minho ignored them all, unrolling the clue instead. 

**_I knew you could do it!! Sorry about making you eat the carrot cake… but hopefully you ate some of the other slices, and saved some for me too!!_ **

**_Here’s the hint to the next location: Where we had our first date, and I heard an angel sing._ **

“Where you guys had your first date and Jisung heard an angel sing.” Seungmin read over Minho’s shoulder. “Isn’t that too easy? Everyone knows that your first date was at the amusement park, Jisung couldn’t stop talking about it for weeks after you guys went. Maybe the clue is at one of the musical rides?” 

Minho shook his head, the smile growing wider on his face. “No, it’s not that. I know where it is.” He pulled out his phone, checking the time. “And just in time too! Chan’s last class just ended, he should be heading home now.” He stuffed the last piece in his mouth, waving off Seungmin’s confused questions and pulling a still whining Changbin from the booth. “Come on bunny-boy, let’s go bother that kangaroo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist I actually really like carrot cake


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the grand opening of 3racha's studio (plus another important first)

◄◄

  
  


“And so here Chan said we can maybe make a mini instrument sound booth or something, because right now the recording booth is too small to record live instruments but that’s something Changbin wants to have because he hates using computer generated sounds - oh! And he was going to turn half of his bedroom into like an office for when we have official meetings with clients and stuff!” Jisung whipped around to face Minho, happiness practically radiating from his face. “That would be _so_ cool, if we get big enough to have people coming to us to produce stuff for them!” 

Minho chuckled softly, nodding his head in agreement. Personally, a lot of what Jisung was babbling on about made no sense to Minho. Recording studios and producing contracts were out of his realm of knowledge as a dance major, but Jisung had been so enthusiastic to show Minho the beginnings of 3racha’s own personal studio, that Minho couldn’t help but also feel excited for his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._ Minho giggled to himself at the thought of that. After a year of playful banter and missed chances, Minho and Jisung had finally started dating. According to Hyunjin, Jisung had wanted to ask Minho out pretty much the same day Minho had realized he was in love with Jisung at Nayeon’s during Jisung’s first week of school. It had taken Minho a bit longer to come to terms with his feelings for the other, but when Jisung had confessed to him with a blushing face and trembling eyes three days ago, Minho had been more than ready to say yes.

“Seungmin said he would take some profile pictures of us so we could hang them up on the walls - Changbin thinks that’s a little too pretentious but I think it would be cool… oh and Changbin was going to design a logo so we could hang one at the door! Of course Chan wanted his little dinosaur thing on it, but I think Changbin’s just going to do a graffiti styled ‘3racha’ or something.” Jisung was in the kitchen, pulling out two bottles of soda for them. He let out a small chuckle, pulling out a bottle of sriracha as well. “I told Changbin he should put a bottle of this on our logo as well. Changbin obviously thought my brilliant idea sucked though, because Changbin’s lame.” 

Minho thought it was lame too, but he smiled at Jisung’s joke as he slid into a kitchen booth, grabbing the soda from Jisung. Internally he wondered if Chan had really thought it through when he made his own apartment into the studio space, considering from now on he would really not be able to get rid of Changbin and Jisung (and by extension, the rest of their growing friend group) from his house. But it was Chan, who probably welcomed it more than anyone else. 

_Speaking of which…_ “Where’s Chan anyways?” he asked. “He should be a good host and offer us some food or something, I’m hungry.”

“Says the one who literally broke into my apartment,” Chan answered instead of Jisung, as Minho turned to see the two stepping through the front door. “Jisung, I gave you that key for emergencies.” But Chan was smiling, and Minho knew he meant no malice. 

Jisung grinned, his eyes zeroing in on the pizza box that Chan was holding. Chan sighed but handed the box over, which Jisung took greedily. 

Changbin reached over and grabbed a slice out before Jisung could run off with it all. Biting into it, he looked at Minho. “So Jisung decided to take you to this dingy-ass place for you guys first date huh.” he commented, wincing as the heat from the pizza hit his tongue.

Chan frowned. “Wait this place isn’t dingy-”

Jisung froze mid step, Minho grabbing the pizza box before it fell. “What are you talking about, this isn’t our first date?” He whipped his head towards Minho, blinking rapidly. “Right?”

Changbin looked between them in confusion. “But… Minho was saying how you guys were going on your first date today-” 

“W-wait you thought this was our first date?” Jisung panicked, turning completely away from Changbin and staring at Minho in disbelief. “N-N-No t-this isn’t what I had planned… I… Minho… did you really think...”

“Well! Anyways!” Chan cut in as he stood abruptly, his eyes darting between Minho’s silent pleas for him to sit back down, and the door beckoning for him to leave. 

“Me and Changbin have to go do… some stuff and get… some things so we’ll be back really soon but not like too soon-”

“Chan we _just_ got here where the fuck-”

“Changbin we have to go _do some stuff_ and _get some things_ right this _very instant._ ” Without waiting another second, Chan pulled at Changbin’s arm and dragged him out, quickly waving goodbye to Minho and Jisung. Jisung didn’t notice, still looking at Minho despondently. 

“You… you told Changbin this was our first date?” he whispered. Minho hated how heartbroken he sounded, but also knew he couldn’t lie about what he said. For as much as Jisung was oblivious to the most obvious, the one thing that he always picked up on was when Minho wasn’t telling the truth to him, and Minho knew lying right now would just make Jisung even more upset.

“Yeah, I did.” Minho didn’t think it was possible for Jisung’s face to drop even more. He looked away, feeling a slight hint of guilt bubbling inside him. “I… I mean that’s why I thought you invited me here.” 

That much had been true. Since their first day as a couple, Jisung had been insistent on planning their first date together. When Jisung had stopped him before third period that day, bubbling excitedly about how Chan gave him a key to his apartment and how he wanted to bring Minho there to show him how their studio looked like, Minho had assumed that was Jisung’s grand plan. To Minho, it was a great first date idea. Jisung hardly ever let Minho see him in music production mode, so the fact that he was inviting Minho over to the studio he would be working in was eventful enough. 

Jisung sighed. “No, I mean, I invited you here because I wanted to show you, that was all. I didn’t mean for this to be our first date, I mean, our first date should be super special-”

“Well isn't this special enough?” Minho cut in. Jisung opened his mouth to protest, but Minho continued, “I mean, this is the first time we’re spending time together after getting together.”

Jisung blushed, but held his gaze with Minho. “Well y-yeah, but it’s supposed to be a nice place-”

“I think this is a nice place.” 

Jisung paused, raising an eyebrow at Minho, before looking pointedly around at Chan’s apartment. “I meant like a four star restaurant or something.” he mumbled. 

Minho nodded at the pizza box. “Tuan’s Pizzerias is pretty damn good, I’d give it five stars even.” He could tell Jisung was getting slightly annoyed, and chuckled softly. 

“Listen Jisung, I’m sorry I thought this was our first date, and I’ll still be happy with what you have planned. But honestly, this is the best first date you could have ever taken me on.” Jisung still didn’t smile. Sighing, Minho scooted over in his seat, taking Jisung’s hand in his own. 

“Going on a first date to a new restaurant or some fancy cafe is nice, but it’s not going to be as nice as being able to see how happy you are in your studio, or eating pizza while watching you work on your music. Sure, it might not be the extravagant event you were thinking of, but to me, it’s one of the happiest dates you could bring me on.” Jisung was starting to smile a bit at Minho’s words, spurring Minho to continue on.

“This is a special place to you Jisung, a place where your dreams are being made. And well… I want it to be a special place to me as well, if you’ll let me.” 

Jisung blushed, turning away from Minho. “That was so cheesy.” he mumbled, but Minho saw his shy smile widening, and let out a small laugh. 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I like pizza then.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh… hi?” Chan blinked up at Minho and Changbin, a slight look of confusion on his face. Minho paused in his greeting, eyes darting between the two others. 

“Wait - did I - did I not get it right?” he asked Changbin, but it was Chan who answered. 

“Oh no no no, you did!” He motioned for both of them to come in “I was just… surprised you did that’s all.”

“He’s not the only one,” Changbin added, slurping at his smoothie cup once again. Chan looked at it, motioning to Changbin for a sip, which Changbin pointedly ignored.

“Glad to know you all think so highly of me.” Minho said driely, plopping down on the “music studio” couch and looking around. The first time he had come over with Jisung, the only indication that this was a music studio had been the makeshift sound booth Chan had built. Now, two years later, there was no telling where 3racha’s studio ended and Chan’s personal living quarters began, with the tiny studio apartment completely transformed into a creative space for the three of them - and, to an extent - the rest of their friend group as well. “Chan’s Room” (as Chan started to affectionately call it) was a common meeting spot for everyone, whether it be for musical purposes or to just hang out. 

“No no no, I mean, wasn’t your first date at an amusement park? I was a bit confused when Jisung said you would be coming here instead.” Chan said, swivelling in his seat to face them. Minho shrugged.

“Anyways…” Chan started again, looking over at Minho apprehensively. Minho could feel a headache already coming. It had been a while since Minho had been over to Chan’s apartment, and suddenly, he was reminded of exactly _why._ “It’s... been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“Cut the small talk Chan, let’s get this over with so I can continue avoiding you.”

Silence. Changbin sipped his smoothie, intrigued. 

“Okay but Minho, I swear, if you just listen to the track you’ll definitely want to feature on it-” _And there it was_. For the past few weeks, Chan had been hounding Minho to sing on a new song he was doing for a class, a request that Minho had ignored for as long as Chan had asked. 

“Chan, I swear I do not _give a shit-_ ”

“Minho I will literally pay you please help me out-”

Minho stood, rolling his eyes. “Changbin please tell me the next place-”

“No no no, I think we should stay.” Changbin held his hands up to the two of them, motioning them to calm down. “This is actually a pretty cool task, Chan and I helped out with it.”

That piqued Minho’s curiosity. Sending one last glare at Chan, he sat back down and leaned forward. Chan - realizing their conversation was on a halt for the moment - sighed and pulled a folded paper tucked under his mixing board, handing it over to Minho. He opened it. 

**_As much as I hate to admit it, you got this one right too. <(￣ヘ￣)> Yeah, I know that anytime someone asks me where our first date was, I’ll always say the amusement park, but I guess I am glad you always make such a big fuss over us coming to the studio being our first date. It made me realize what I love the most about being with you, where even the simplest of times we spend together will always be special to us both. Because really, we don’t need to go to fancy restaurants or cliche spots, but just being with each other is what makes for the best dates you could ever take me on. (Though I hope that the amusement park was a good second date at least.)_ **

**_Anyways, Chan will tell you more about what your task is here!! This is a pretty hard one, so hopefully you get the answer correct!_ **

“So, I’m going to play you three tracks - each one was solely created by one of us three. You just have to guess which one Jisung made.” He paused, his eyes lighting up. “Hey, I have a preposition for you-” 

“Really Chan, really?”

“-if you can guess correctly on the first try, I’ll stop asking you to help me out with this song. But if it isn’t the right answer, you feature on my project.”

Minho raised his eyebrow at Chan, unimpressed. “You… you do want me to feature right? Not sure if this is the right way to go about it, if you think I won’t be able to tell Jisung’s beautiful music from your noise.” He heard Changbin cough something that suspiciously sounded like _you used that noise for your college auditions Minho_ , but chose to ignore it.

Chan shrugged, unfazed by Minho’s retort. “Well, it’s a 2/3rd chance, and considering I have to convince you for your feature before you graduate this year-” 

(Minho felt his heart drop at how nonchalantly Chan said it, a reminder of graduation brought to the forefront of his mind.)

Chan continued, “... well, I’ll take my chances.” He looked up at Minho. “You in?”

Minho sighed but nodded. “Fine, deal.” 

Chan pumped his hand triumphantly. He typed away at his computer, opening a folder with three audio clips in it, clicking play on the first one. 

“Okay, here’s the first one.” 

Immediately, a simple tune filled the studio, a haunting riff overlaid with a soft bass and slight drum synth. It had a melancholic feeling, something similar not in sound, but in style to music Minho had heard many times before.

He smiled. 

The song continued on with the same simple tune, yet each second only brought more of the sad undertone mixed with a dark feeling of longing. It was lyricless, but Minho could almost hear a light and airy voice filling the melody with just as hauntingly beautiful lyrics.

The track ran for about a minute, the same melody throughout before ending with faded clock ticking. Chan hit stop on his keyboard, before clicking on the second. “Okay, and here’s the second one-”

“No need. That was Jisung’s.” 

Both Chan and Changbin paused, Changbin blinking at Minho in disbelief. “Y… you literally just listened to the first one.” Minho sat back in his chair smugly.

“And I already know it’s Jisung's piece.” 

Chan and Changbin looked at each other as if unsure how to proceed, which only confirmed Minho’s answer. He stared them both down, daring them to try and argue with him.

Chan was the first who broke. “Damn it Minho can you _please_ just do me this one solid-”

“And I’m telling you to go and ask your classmate that you think has the most ‘beautiful voice in the whole world’-”

“Minho I can’t I just- I get so nervous when I’m around h-”

“ _Okay_ you guys, please continue your weird argument later on,” Changbin clapped once, ending their conversation. He looked appraisingly over at Minho. “Did Jisung let you listen to the track in advance or something? How in the world were you able to tell just from the first one?” He frowned. “Damn, and I worked really hard on mine too.” 

Minho merely smiled at that. “It’s Jisung’s sound.” he answered simply. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


◄◄

  
  


“-and this one is my latest track, Sunshine!” Jisung hit the spacebar. Immediately, a mellow piano filled Chan’s apartment, the light ambient sounds of a sunny day in the background. “It’s not done yet though. I’m trying to get Seungmin to sing on it, but he’s being an ass about it and won’t give me a straight answer if he’ll do it or not, which sucks because he’s got a voice like an angel yet he’s literally the spawn of the devil.” 

Minho laughed. “Don’t let Hyunjin hear that, he’ll fight you again.” Jisung chuckled as well, before turning back to his computer.

“I know it’s not as upbeat as a lot of our other stuff, but I think I like more slower stuff compared to Chan’s EDM obsession so I wanted to try making something more light and soft so when Chan said we should all do more solo compositions I was thinking ‘hey I should try it out now!’ and well this was… the final piece...” Jisung suddenly tapered off, as if realizing how fast he was blabbing on. Minho hummed his acknowledgment, giving Jisung a soft smile.

“I mean, it does set your solo pieces apart from 3racha’s stuff,” Minho said. It was true. The melodic and lyrical, featuring slow chord progressions and ambient backgrounds was very different from the bass-boosted EDM that usually defined 3racha’s work. “It’s good to have a distinct style though Jisung, because then people will be able to identify a J.One song from 3racha’s catalog easily.”

“Ahh… that is true,” Jisung said. He looked over at Minho nervously. “But… do you like it?”

Minho looked at Jisung quizzically. “What do you mean?” 

“Well… is it a sound that you like?”

Truthfully, Minho was more about the upbeat, high paced songs. As a dance major, he was more accustomed to those tempos, songs that could get his creative juices flowing and heartbeat pumping. But there was something about Jisung’s music, the slower, melodic songs that spoke to Minho, showed Minho a part of Jisung he never knew. As a dancer, he always tried to put as much of his passion and emotion into his performance, so he could tell that Jisung did the same with his music, something he admired about the other. 

“Of course I do Jisung,” he smiled at the other, reaching over to restart the song again. 

“ _Sitting under a shade with good sunlight, close your eyes, look at me for a moment._ ” He sang along, nodding his head with the beat. “Wow though, the lyrics are super nice on this one though Jisung.” He looked up, expecting a shy blush on Jisung’s face from the compliments, but instead got a starry gaze instead, as Jisung’s mouth remained open while looking as if Minho had suddenly grown another head.

“What?” Minho laughed. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Jisung finally looked away, a blush appearing on his face. 

“N-no reason, y-you just have a nice voice, that’s all.” 

“Like an angel’s?” Minho joked, nudging Jisung teasingly. Jisung only smiled awkwardly at that. 

“H-hey Minho…” Minho hummed in acknowledgment. “Do you… maybe you want to sing on my song instead?” Minho blinked at Jisung, slightly taken aback. He was a dance major, and had only taken one music class his whole life - one of their school’s required courses that Minho ended up sleeping through and copying Changbin’s notes afterwards. Opening his mouth, he was about to respond that Jisung should be pursuing Seungmin a little harder instead of settling for Minho, but stopped himself at the last minute. 

There was that look on Jisung’s face again. It was the same one that Jisung had when he had asked Minho out, red-faced and flustering, as if he was afraid of the answer he would get in return. 

So instead, he merely smiled, leaning his head against Jisung’s shoulder. 

“Of course I will Jisung.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all good things happen at felix's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for alcohol/underaged drinking in this chapter! it's not mentioned too much in detail, but if you prefer to skip it, I put a brief summary in the ending notes!

Between the eight of them, there was never a shortage of places to hang out at as a group - no matter if it was at Jeongin’s family’s arcade, Chan’s apartment turned 3racha’s studio, or even at the Seo’s mansion despite the fact that Hyunjin was technically banned from setting foot inside their kitchen. However, the one place Minho probably spent most of his time since the eight of them formed their own close knit group was Felix’s house, which had the fastest wifi, biggest tv and Felix’s neverending generosity to host them. They all spent many hours hanging out at his place, leeching off his internet speed for league tournaments, or parked in front of his television for movie nights.

Of course, Felix's kindness probably had a limit, Minho couldn’t help to think, as he and Changbin burst through Felix’s door (they had all long ago known about his key hidden under the porch), to a confused Felix with a sandwich halfway to his mouth. 

“Uh… hi? Not that I don’t like seeing you all, but… did you guys just break into my house?” Felix asked slowly, putting his sandwich down. 

Minho merely blinked, looking back down at the clue. **_The day three words were exchanged over a bottle of alcohol._ **

“Wait…” he started, a sense of deja vu coming over him. He looked over at Changbin. “Did… did I not get the right place this time?”

Changbin shook his head no. “The original place Jisung had didn’t work out, so he was literally preparing this place this morning.” He shrugged. “I don’t think Felix knows what’s going on.” 

“Yeah, I don’t actually.” Felix had joined them now, gaze darting between both Minho and Changbin curiously. “And as much as I love having all of you guys around, Jisung just kind of barged in earlier today and made a mess of my gaming room which I’m still kind of not understanding why-”

“Oh, thanks!” Without waiting for Felix to finish his sentence, Minho raced away. Felix blinked, slowly turning to Changbin with questioning eyes. 

“Don’t ask, I’ll tell you later.” Felix rolled his eyes, pouting.

“That’s what Jisung said also, but here I am, later, still completely not understanding why my house suddenly became everyone’s playground- oh, and there Changbin goes.” With a sigh, Felix followed the two down to his gaming room, watching as Minho and Changbin pushed a couch away from the wall, revealing a small vent hidden behind it. 

“Can you _please_ be careful, Jisung tripped and dropped two _soju_ bottles earlier which I _just_ finished cleaning up-” Changbin whipped his head around in shock.

“Oh damn, was it Seungmin’s strawberry shit?” Felix nodded grimly. “He’s going to be _so pissed-_ ”

“Changbin, just go use your million dollar allowance or whatever to buy Seungmin some more and then you might be able to win him over from Hyunjin,” Minho cut in distractedly. Changbin’s mouth dropped open, protests already spilling out, but Minho ignored both him and Felix’s outright laughter, instead focusing on unscrewing the vent lid off. He tossed it onto the couch besides him and peeked inside, pulling his phone flashlight to search around for the bottle that he was looking for. 

“Ah, found it!” He pulled out a bottle of lime vodka, still unopened with the liquor store condensation still fresh on its sides. Taped to the bottle was another note. 

**_Nowadays, we can exchange those three words so easily. But do you remember the first time I said it to you?_ **

“Obviously,” Minho chuckled to himself, glancing at the bottle of lime vodka. It was funny, considering none of them even liked the taste, but Jisung was still buying it even two years later. 

“How could I forget the first time you told me you love me?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


◄◄

  
  


The true reason that Felix’s place was their group’s most common hang-out location wasn’t just because of his dedicated gaming room, wifi speed, or surround sound television set up. Rather, it was because of the small vent hidden behind his beat up maroon couch, and the fact that it was located right by the house’s central cooling system - making it the perfect place to hide a “stash” of alcohol in. 

It wasn’t as if they were trying to hide the alcohol from anyone in particular. Minho was pretty sure Felix’s parents knew about it, but trusted Felix (and the others) to be responsible about it. The vent started more as a running joke in their group, something cool they all shared in sneaking alcohol in and out. 

That didn’t mean that Minho didn’t feel nervous walking up to Felix’s place, a bottle of lime vodka hidden in his jacket. It was almost comical really, how he kept glancing left and right not for any parental figures, but rather, for the six other boys besides him and his boyfriend, who was the only reason he was sneaking the bottle in in the first place. 

One hour prior, he had gotten a frantic call from Jisung. With the group of them still being underage, usually the only alcohol they could get was _soju_ or beer from Hyunjin’s aunt’s barbecue place. That’s why when summer break happened, Jisung had promised to get his older brother to buy something new for them to try for their first back to school party the summer of Minho’s junior year. 

Except - as Minho learned one hour ago from a slightly panicking Jisung - Jisung’s brother had arrived and left in the blink of an eye before Jisung could even get the question out. 

“I was going to ask him today but he just left and now I don’t know what to do-” Despite Minho’s attempts as reassuring Jisung that the rest of their friends wouldn’t mind Jisung being unable to deliver, his boyfriend was still rambling on and on about failing his one mission for their big back to school party and how everyone was going to be so mad at him and how _Seungmin and Hyunjin are finally going to let us meet their cool friend Jeongin and this is how Jeongin’s going to remember me, as the friend who couldn’t even remember to bring the alcohol to the party-_

And well, it was partially because Minho wanted to make Jisung feel better, and also partially because he wanted Jisung shut up, that made Minho promise to find a solution to the problem. Since then, it was just an hour of Minho mass texting every dance senior he knew to cash or offer a favor too, calling up his cousins to see if any could drive over with a bottle, before finally grabbing some lime vodka from his father’s collection and praying he could replace it before anyone noticed. 

“Did you get it?” was the first question Jisung asked as he let Minho into Felix’s place. Minho breathed a sigh of relief that it was Jisung who answered and nodded, pulling the bottle out of his jacket. 

“Oh my gosh I love you-” he grabbed the bottle and raced in. Minho however stood frozen at the door, stunned and unable to move from his spot, Jisung’s words - or rather, admission of love replaying in his mind. 

Call Minho a romantic, but he always envisioned their first “I love you’s” would be exchanged at a special moment, such as an anniversary dinner or some candlelight event. Never in his time dating Jisung did he expect Jisung to first say it to him in such a rushed setting over a bottle of alcohol. It felt… so nonchalant and casual, a feeling that unsettled Minho for some reason. 

The feeling stayed even after Chan dragged him in, pushing a bottle of strawberry _soju_ (“Seungmin brought it over! Apparently his older sister bought him some and he really liked it!”) into Minho’s hands. It was still there when Hyunjin dragged Minho over to meet the infamous Jeongin, who smiled so brightly Minho almost felt blinded by the angelic aura the other was giving (a feeling that would be gone as soon as he saw Jeongin hand both Hyunjin and Seungmin a cup of Jisung’s vodka fruit punch mix, a mischievous glint in his eyes). Even when Felix and Changbin started an impromptu rap battle that usually would have had Minho in stitches, he couldn’t bring himself to laugh at all - Jisung’s words still fresh on his mind. 

It felt dumb to be so caught up in it. Jisung himself wasn’t affected at all - joining with the others at poking fun at Felix’s renditions of Twice’s hit songs. But that only just made Minho even more disconcerted, a bout of anxiety bubbling inside of him. 

“Jisung, wait.” Their group decided to relocate from Felix’s gaming room to the backyard, all of them hoping to take in the warm summer night. But before he and Jisung could leave the house, Minho grabbed onto Jisung’s arm, the _soju_ making his insides do things he never would have sober. 

Jisung blinked rapidly, confusion on his face as his eyes darted between Minho’s face and hand. “Wassup?” he asked. 

Minho let go of his arm, suddenly feeling embarrassed as his sudden confrontation. Regardless, the conflicting emotions just kept bubbling inside of him, and if there was one thing Minho didn’t want, it was to keep them hidden away from Jisung.

“Before… when you said… well…” It was hard to start, because as he tried to verbalize his feelings into words, every way it formulated in his brain just sounded dumber than the previous. 

“Said what?” For some reason, Jisung’s response irked Minho a bit, as if Jisung didn’t realize how much Minho was worrying over it. 

“You said… you said... ‘I… I love you’ to me.” Jisung blinked.

“Uh, yeah, I did…?” he furrowed his eyebrows, an unsure look glazing over his face. “W...was that… that a… a problem?” 

“N-no not really,” Minho heard his voice stumble out. “I-I mean it’s probably me overthinking and stuff. I-it’s not like I’m angry or upset, it just caught me completely off guard because like… you… you just… well…” The more he tried to talk however, the more Minho was beginning to realize how dumb his feelings were, and he began to shrink back, suddenly conscious of how he must be looking to Jisung.

“Hey hey,” Surprisingly, despite the copious amounts of vodka mix Jisung had already drunk, he was surprisingly collected, looking up at Minho with concerned eyes and gently holding onto Minho’s hand, which Minho didn’t even realize was beginning to shake slightly. “Just take a deep breath and tell me what you mean.”

“Forget it, it’s dumb-”

“It’s not dumb.” Jisung cut in firmly. “Obviously me saying ‘I love you’ to you made you slightly upset, and I want to know why so I can avoid doing it again-”

“I don’t want you to not do it again.” Minho stopped Jisung mid-sentence. “I… I liked it. It was nice to hear… hear that from you. It’s just… well that was the first time you said it to me. Actually, the first time either of us said it to each other since we started dating.” 

Jisung froze, his face twisting into deep thought. “Oh.” he finally said slowly. “That’s… that’s true.”

Minho sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “And… Well okay, I know that we’ve known each other for so long, but we only started dating five months ago, and this whole time I was always just worrying over when the right time to say I love you was. It’s like… well you know, everyone says your firsts are supposed to be special, because they’ll set the precedent for everything else to come afterwards. Like first dates, the first time you say ‘I love you’ to each other, first kisses-”

(“K-kiss?” Jisung squeaked, suddenly blushing red. Minho didn’t notice.) 

“And so it's like when you just said it so casually it made me feel… weird. Because like I was over here worrying about when the right time to say it was-” 

“Well I already know that I love you, so why wouldn’t I say it?” 

For the second time that day, Minho found himself frozen from Jisung’s words. This time, Jisung was the one who was avoiding Minho’s glance, but the twinkle in his eyes told Minho he was anything but shying away.

“I think… I think the right time to say I love you is when you know that you love the other person? Except in my case, I’ve always known that I’m in love with you.” Jisung glanced up, a small but smug grin on his face. “So… I guess I should be apologizing for waiting this long to say it instead.” 

Minho still remained silent. Jisung’s grin slowly dropped, as he bit his lip nervously.

“B-but if it bothers you that much then I-I w-won’t say it again until you’re ready-”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Jisung blinked, once, then twice. Without warning, he leaned forward.

Minho’s first thought was that the taste of lime vodka was disgusting, no matter how much Jisung tried to sweeten it with fruit punch. His second was how nice Jisung felt pressed up against him, as Jisung seemingly melted into Minho’s arms, the feeling of a wide smile on the other’s lips forming against Minho’s own, happiness eradicating from them both. 

And well, maybe first “I love you’s” weren’t meant to be exchanged in the heat of the moment, and first kisses weren’t supposed to happen in the hallway of your friend’s house. But Minho’s third thought was that there didn’t seem to be any better a place for both. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I never told you this, but I was actually probably more drunk then I appeared that night, which is where all that bravado came from. There would be no way I could have admitted all that to you if it wasn’t for the alcohol! (＞ｍ＜)_ **

**_But what I said was definitely true. Sure, it may have been too sudden, or maybe I just fell too fast, but I knew I was in love with you long before that night. To be honest, I always thought that I had already told you I love you, so a part of me was also sad to realize that was the first time I said it to you. But I also wouldn’t take it back for anything, because to me, it was just me reaffirming something I already knew I felt about you._ **

**_Anyways, your next clue is here at Felix’s house too! We’ve gotten up to a lot of crazy things here… Do you remember what happened last summer at his next back to school party, right before my Junior and your Senior year?_ **

**_I’ll give you a hint, what do you and Felix have in common?_ **

“What do me and Felix have in common?” Minho whispered to himself. Changbin heard however, and snorted. 

“Absolutely nothing - Felix is an absolute angel and you’re the devil incarcerated.” 

“Hey now - Minho has _some_ good qualities,” Felix nudged Changbin disapprovingly, before turning back to Minho. “Maybe the answer is we’re both dance majors?”

Minho shook his head no. “It has something to do with your house, and happened at the back to school party last summer.” He frowned, trying to think back. It had happened on a warm summer night where most of them were lazing around in Felix’s backyard, enjoying the last carefree nights before school started again. Chan and Changbin were on the porch, discussing music, Seungmin and Hyunjin were hanging out in Felix’s childhood treehouse, whereas Felix and Jisung were-

“Wait.” He whipped around to Felix. “Where’s the squirrel house that you built with Jisung?”

Changbin snorted. “The what?” 

Felix furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “Well, it’s still outside by the treehouse but like what does that have to do with anything- Oh and there he goes again.” He sighed as Minho jumped up and sprinted outside to the backyard, with Changbin and Felix reluctantly following along. 

Right at the base by the treehouse sat a small miniature house, a sign with the name “Mr. Squirrel’s House” scrawled messily in front. Minho crouched over, carefully opening the paper fastener door without breaking it off. He smiled. Taped to the other side was a piece of paper. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


◄◄

  
  


“What… What are you guys doing.”

Minho may have been less than sober, but he could tell that Felix and Jisung were most likely even worse off then he was - if the multitude of tools and woodblocks surrounding them, and the fact that Jisung was swinging a hammer around was any indication. 

Jisung grinned looply up at Minho. “We’re building a house for Felix’s new pet!” he answered. 

Minho took the now empty _soju_ bottle from Jisung’s hand, ignoring as Jisung’s smile turned into a pout and made grabby hands for Minho’s own drink. “Felix has a pet?” he asked instead. 

Jeongin rolled his eyes from the side, grumpily looking down at his bottle of sparkling cider. (Minho always found it amusing how Chan was okay with the 00-liners drinking, but never allowed Jeongin - who was only a year younger yet probably more put together then all four combined - even near their stash). “It’s his pet squirrel.” 

Minho blinked. “What?” This time, Felix was grinning up at Minho, his eyes shining with excitement. 

“His name is Mr. Squirrel and he’s so cute, with his pink puffy cheeks and I see him all the time in my backyard just digging around, I think he stores his acorns here so I wanted to build him a house though so he can just put his acorns in there instead-”

Felix had started babbling, Jisung hanging onto every word with his mouth open. Jeongin rolled his eyes beside them, before heading inside. Minho could hear him muttering _maybe I can sneak some soju away from Changbin instead_ under his breath. He chose to ignore it, instead looking around for another (hopefully more rational) voice of reason.

“Where’s Seungmin. I thought he was supposed to be supervising you dumbasses.” 

Felix didn't reply, but motioned up towards his old (and dangerously unstable) childhood treehouse. Minho could see a flash of blonde locks - Hyunjin had dyed it blonde just two weeks prior after losing a bet with Felix (though, considering how his popularity had only seemed to skyrocketed since then, it could probably be seen as a win instead). 

“Wait, that doesn’t answer my question-” 

“Seungmin and Hyunjin, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i _damn it Seungmin_ !” Jisung was cut short as a wadded up burger wrapper flew at him, bonking him square in the head. Minho looked up to see Seungmin’s head popping out for a second, annoyance on his face, before he disappeared back into the treehouse. He grinned. _Seems as if Hyunjin won in more ways than one._

“I’m totally going to win that bet with Changbin,” he muttered to himself. Jisung blinked up in confusion. 

“Huh?” Minho chuckled softly. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He crouched down, tilting his head curiously at Felix and Jisung’s creation. For two drunk guys, the miniature house they built was pretty impressive, complete with mini windows and an actual functioning door made from paper fasteners, nevermind the fact that squirrels couldn’t actually _open_ doors in the first place. 

“Can you pass me that tool?” Minho blinked, glancing over to where Jisung was pointing to a screwdriver just out of his lazy reach. He grabbed it and handed it over.

“Thanks!” Jisung grinned, as he leaned over and pressed a kiss against Minho’s cheek. Minho flushed red but smiled. 

He watched as Jisung used the screwdriver to drag words across a small plank of wood, slowly formulating ‘Mr. Squirrel’s House’ in block letters. Obviously pleased at his work, Jisung grabbed the hammer again and nailed it right above the door, before stumbling over and leaning into Minho’s shoulder, sending them both falling onto the ground in a slight tangle. 

Minho readjusted Jisung’s position into a sitting pose, shuffling him closer to his chest. Jisung rested his head onto Minho’s shoulder again, snuggling in before looking up at him with bright eyes. 

“Now, Felix’s squirrel will have a safe place to store it’s acorns, when it’s cold in the winter he won’t have to be out in the cold suffering but can go into his house and enjoy it’s snacks!” Jisung grinned, and Minho couldn’t help but laugh fondly at the enthusiasm in Jisung’s eyes. 

“Squirrels don’t have good memories though. I’m pretty sure Felix’s squirrel is going to forget where he put his acorns, just like how you’re always leaving your stuff at my place all the time.”

Jisung furrowed his brow, suddenly in deep contemplation. “Well that is true, but that’s why we made the sign! So even if he’s lost, he can look at the sign and be able to find his way home- wait-” Jisung stopped mid sentence, as if suddenly realizing exactly what Minho said.

“Are you… you’re calling me a squirrel!”Jisung puffed his cheeks out in mock anger, but only looked more so like his animal counterpart. Minho snickered. 

“Yeah, you’re my precious squirrel,” he pulled Jisung in closer, throwing his arms around and hugging him tightly. “My precious but super forgetful squirrel, who is always stuffing his mouth with cake and scurrying off everywhere in a rush and forgetting his things in my locker all the time…” Minho knew what he was saying wasn’t making sense anymore, that his consciousness had given in completely to the lazy and warm summer night feeling of sleepiness, only inhibited more by the drink in his hand. Regardless, Jisung seemed to be eating it up, squirming in Minho’s arm while simultaneously snickering at the comparison Minho was making. 

“So are you gonna,” Jisung cut Minho off mid-sentence, but before Minho could protest, he continued: “are you going to build a house for me to live in too then?” 

Minho froze. Anything he was going to say had been completely forgotten, a new image suddenly flashing in his mind. 

“It has to be a nice place you know,” Jisung was still blabbing on, completely unaware of Minho’s paused state. “A place where I can keep my acorns- wait no I'm not a squirrel- a place where I can keep my cake safe from mean people like Jeongin who try to steal it! Plus then if we do have a place together you won’t be so annoyed at how I keep leaving my books and things at your place all the time- because well it’ll be my place too so you can’t get annoyed that’s just the rule of living together! And- and, well you’re going to need a separate room for your cats since squirrels are scared of cats, though wait I’m not a squirrel! So I guess I’m not really scared of your cats at all, I mean Doongie scares me sometimes but Soonie is okay so I guess you won’t need a separate room for them…”

Jisung had begun to ramble on at LTE speed, that Minho was having trouble catching on to some of what he was saying. But if Minho was honest to himself, he also wasn’t sure _how_ to reply to it all. He didn’t know exactly how to express to Jisung how _much_ he wanted this, how much he wanted his own place with Jisung.

A place where they could keep as many cake slices as Jisung wanted to eat in, so that Minho could watch on with a fond smile as Jisung stuffed his cheeks with as much cheesecake as humanly possible. Where Jisung could leave his books and lyric sheets and other miscellanies strayed around and Minho wouldn’t have to gather them up to bring to Jisung the next day. Where they could live with Doongie, and Soonie, and well, any other pets that the two of them decided to adopt together, cats or dogs or any animals in between, that Minho was sure Jisung would shower with as much love as he was towards Felix’s pet right now. 

A place where Minho could wake up with Jisung next to him, the morning sun rays shining through on a still sleeping Jisung, framing him in warm light. Where the two of them could cuddle next to each other while watching their movie choice of the night, without a curfew to keep before one had to leave. Somewhere they could enjoy meals together, simple dishes put together by Minho, or takeout that Jisung would begrudgingly buy after realizing his own attempt in the kitchen led to failure. A place where they would be bumping elbows in the bathroom while getting ready for the day, or where they would greet each other tiredly after a long day out, or even just laze around in each other's arms on the weekends… 

A place they could call their own. 

“...adopt a new pet together, so Doongie and Soonie will have a little sibling to play with too!” Realizing that Minho wasn’t listening, Jisung pulled a sulky face before poking at Minho’s ribs, blinking him out of his reviere. “So… can we Minho?”

“Huh? Oh, definitely.” Minho answered distractedly. Jisung opened his mouth again to retort, but was cut off with Felix’s sudden gasp. 

“Wait everyone, be quiet, the squirrel’s here!” Everyone’s head whipped over to where Felix was pointing too, a sudden hush coming over all of them. Even Seungmin and Hyunjin had stuck their heads out to watch in interest. 

They all watched in complete silence as the squirrel in question bounded down the lawn. It came to a slight slow in front of the house, it’s head jerking around as if taking in its surroundings. Everyone waited with bated breath… as it continued on its way straight past them all onto the lawn next door. 

Felix pouted, slumping over. Minho felt a pang of pity go out to him. 

Jisung on the other hand, sat up abruptly, exasperation clear in his eyes. “It didn’t even stop by to see the house we made!” He wailed. Minho was suddenly aware that his own _soju_ bottle was suspiciously emptier than he had it only a moment ago, and also happened to be in Jisung’s hand - naming the culprit almost straight away. But before he could berate the other for stealing his drink, Jisung dropped back into Minho’s embrace, the pout on his face too cute for Minho to say anything. 

“I even made a nice sign to welcome him home,” Jisung mumbled, tipping Minho’s bottle into his mouth and sulking even more. Minho let out a slight scoff, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“That’s what you’re worried about,” he whispered more to himself, but Jisung heard, glaring up at Minho in mock anger. However, any response Minho had prepared once again flew out of his mind, as Jisung continued:

“Well yeah. If I made a cool sign for our house that said “Minho and Jisung’s home”, would you ignore it too?”

And well, maybe it was just the alcohol that was making Minho hyper aware of Jisung’s every word, making his brain go haywire with everything he was saying that night. But maybe it was also the look in Jisung’s eyes, which - despite the bottles strung around the backyard, were still clear as day, searching Minho’s own for the answer. 

So Minho just smiled back softly, staring Jisung back with a sureness in his eyes. 

“Of course not. I’d go inside and get greeted by a squirrel welcoming me home.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Since that night, we never really talked about that “conversation” we had (even if it was just me rambling on honestly…) And yeah, I may have been slightly drunk when I was saying everything that I did, but the saying is true - that drunken words are sober thoughts. Imagining a future together… where we live together in our own small but warm place… where we could wake up alongside each other every morning, and go to sleep the next night in each other’s arms… Let me just say… that those aren’t thoughts that I only have when I’m drunk._ **

Minho smiled, biting his lip shyly at the genuineness of the words. 

**_And well… maybe our dream of living together won’t happen anytime soon-_ ** Minho’s smile dropped, the hidden significance behind those words not lost on him, - **_but I still believe- no wait! I definitely know that it will some day. Because even if it takes four years, or six years, or even ten years, I won’t mind waiting for the day our promise comes true._ **

**_I guess if anything, we are already one step closer to our dream, considering we’ve already adopted our first pet at…_ **

The ellipsis at the end caught Minho off guard, unsure of the exact meaning. He looked over at Changbin, confused. 

“There’s… another location after this… right?” Changbin shrugged but nodded yes. Felix looked between the two of them, still confused. 

“Jisung mentioned something about having to head to the arcade afterward so- _mmpfh!_ ” Changbin had suddenly cut Felix off, pulling him away, but the damage was already done. Minho dropped the paper, suddenly realizing exactly _where_ the next location was, and - with a jolt of horror - also realizing that-

“Wait, Jisung asked me if he could take our baby this week- oh that _little shit he better not have-_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -brief summary:
> 
> minho goes over to felix house for two tasks. the first involves their first 'i love you exchange' and first kiss, both of which are nothing extra spectacular but still special to them, whereas the second is about their dreams of moving in together as seen through an encounter with a squirrel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good things don't have to come to an end

“I’m breaking up with him.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, while Jeongin stood nervously next to him. 

“Minho, you don’t mean that-”

“No, I’m actually going to break up with him. This is completely unacceptable.” Minho fumed, glaring angrily at the claw machine in front of him. “He’s keeping our baby trapped in there, with no air, no water or food, she won’t be able to breathe-”

“Minho, it’s a fucking stuffed animal.” Minho gasped, whipping around with a chilling look on his face. Jeongin took a step back, the apprehension growing more in his eyes, but Changbin just rubbed at his temple, annoyance clear on his face. “It’s literally a cheap stuffed toy that for some reason the two of you treat like it’s a real animal - hey!” He ducked as Minho threw a rolled up note in Changbin’s direction. 

“W-well c-congratulations umm… you’ve found t-the next location.” Jeongin gulped. He handed Minho a rolled up paper. 

**_I know you’re probably going to be angry that I put our baby back in the claw machine, but just know it took me a lot of courage to do that, and only because I didn’t trust Jeongin to take good care of her if I asked him to hide our baby somewhere in the arcade… You’re probably glaring at this note really hard right now thinking about all the ways you’re going to kill me when you see me, so let me just beg for mercy in advance! m(_ _)m_ **

**_So well… you probably know what the task is going to be here... so let me just say that I have blackmail on Jeongin and that’s why he agreed to do this, so don’t scare him too much! (He’s still wary of us because of the cheesecake incident…)_ **

Minho looked up from the note, glaring at Jeongin, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. 

“W-well here’s the task. You umm… you have to get the stuffed animal -I mean- your baby out of the claw machine. But oh, Jisung only gave me enough for ten tokens, so umm if you need more you’ll need to buy more tokens…”

“I will use my million dollar allowance to buy you more tokens if you don’t get it in ten,” Changbin cut in just as Minho opened his mouth to complain. “So just shut up and start playing.” He pushed Minho towards the claw machine, grabbing a coin from Jeongin’s hand and putting it in. 

The machine lit up as the claw whirled to life. Minho grabbed onto the handle, taking a deep breath as he started moving it. There was only one item - the stuffed animal, so in retrospect, grabbing it should be easy. He pressed the button.

The claw missed. Minho glared at Jeongin and Changbin again. Jeongin whimpered. Changbin merely sighed and put another token in the machine. 

“Why is the stuffed animal so important?” He heard Jeongin whisper. “Jisung kept treating it like it was a real animal too, but it’s not?”

Changbin pinched Jeongin, his eyes darting to Minho warningly. “Don’t let either of them hear you say that.” he started. “To them, this isn’t just any cat you see. This is their pet.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


◄◄

  
  


“You got a new cat?” 

Minho looked up at Jisung, puzzled. “Um, yeah. This is Dori!” he lifted up the grey cat, grinning. Jisung didn’t return the smile. 

“You got a new cat.” Dori jumped out of Minho’s arms and ran to Jisung’s leg, nuzzling against it, but Jisung paid no attention. Minho scratched his head, even more perplexed. 

“Well… yeah? I mean, either that or a random stray somehow got into my house and brought her own bed and a collar with her?” he motioned towards Dori’s bed. “I was at the shelter volunteering and this brat kept scratching my leg. Since I’m a masochistic cat butler, it was love at first sight.” Minho grinned jokingly. Jisung still looked at him with a blank face. Minho’s smile dropped.

“Umm what’s with you Jisung?” Jisung finally plopped down next to Minho. Usually, Minho would find his pout cute, but the atmosphere seemed too tense for his usual snarky compliment. 

“You said… you said your next pet would be with me.” _Oh._

Jisung’s lips were pursed, as he refused to look at Minho. Minho’s eyes darted between Dori and Jisung, unsure what to say. 

“You… you promised we could adopt a little sibling for Doongie and Soonie _together_.” Minho hated the broken whisper that came from Jisung. 

“Jisung… I- sorry but I thought it was just a stupid promise we made drunk-”

“I didn’t think it was stupid!” Minho sighed. 

“Well, no, it isn’t, but really Jisung, you know it’d be logistically hard to adopt a pet together-”

“What do you mean by that?” Jisung fired back. This time, Minho pressed his mouth into a thin line. He knew what Jisung was implying, and didn’t like it. 

“Why Minho, why?” _Please don’t say it, please don’t say it-_ “Is it because you’re worried about what would happen to the cat if we broke up?” 

Silence. Jisung sat there stone faced, with Minho at a further loss for words. 

“M-Minho… do you- do you want to break up?” Minho looked at him in alarm. 

“Wha- No- Why-” 

“It’s not even just about the cat, at this point. Whenever I suggest something long term in our relationship you always laugh it off or push it aside or just plain ignore me- like- like when I was talking about rooming together when I start university, or- or that trip to Japan next winter-” Jisung was starting to ramble on. Minho just sat there wordlessly, which only seemed to set Jisung off even more. 

“Hell, even when I was talking about a road trip at the end of _this summer_ , you refuse to say a word! Like, y-yeah maybe a cat or m-moving in together is a lot of commitment and I’m just getting ahead of myself with that, b-but you can’t even give me a yes or no on a fucking one week trip _this year_! It’s… it’s like you don’t think- don’t think we’ll last even to your graduation.” He suddenly stood, wiping furiously at the tears springing to his eyes. 

“Jisung- where are you going wait-” 

“I’m sorry, I need to go before I say something I regret-” He stormed out of the room, where Minho could hear him saying a rushed goodbye to Minho’s mom before leaving the house. She came into Minho’s room a moment later, confused. 

“Is everything okay with Jisung- Minho! What’s wrong?” Her eyes widened, rushing over. “Wh-Why are you crying?” 

Minho blinked, suddenly realizing the wet marks on his face. He didn’t realize he had been crying, too focused instead on the hurt look on Jisung’s face. It hurt to see, and Minho had wanted nothing more to comfort him. Any other day, Minho would have done just that. He would have known the right thing to say to Jisung, the way to calm him down and make him smile again. But just this once, Minho had been at a complete loss for words.

His graduation and the uncertainty to come after had always been something of a tense spot in their relationship, the two of them avoiding the inevitable end to their high school romance. And now… he looked down at his phone, the email he had read just prior to Jisung’s arrival suddenly fresh on his mind. 

Because while he wasn’t afraid of commitment with Jisung, with his impending graduation and the change it would bring… 

For as much as Jisung would say otherwise, Minho wasn’t sure Jisung would feel the same.

  
  
  
  
  
  


❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Got it!” Minho pumped his fist triumphantly, as the claw caught onto the stuffed animal and held it, bringing it over to the drop zone. The three watched as it dropped through the hole, before Minho reached in to grab for it.

A rolled up piece of paper was taped in between the two paws. Jeongin and Changbin peered curiously over as Minho detached it, rolling it open. Unlike before, there wasn’t a block of words or emojis that greeted him, but instead was just a simple line.

**_The only time two boys ever fought over me._ **

“Huh,” he looked up. “It’s you, isn’t it.”

Changbin merely smiled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


◄◄

  
  


“Why the fuck did you make Jisung cry.” 

Minho had always known how protective Changbin was over Jisung - considering the first thing he said when finding out they were dating was how he would ‘hunt Minho down and hurt him in ways Minho didn’t know possible if he ever so much as made Jisung sad’ (a threat that while generic, was definitely scary when paired with Changbin’s fierce looks). But that moment was nothing compared to now, where Changbin had pretty much cornered him up against a wall, making Minho feel small despite being almost 5cm taller than the other. 

Regardless, Minho held his stance, glaring back at Changbin. “That’s none of your concern,” he replied. Changbin scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“It is when I find Jisung sobbing in Chan’s bathroom.” _Damn._ Minho hated the thought of Jisung crying, and knowing that it was because of him. 

Changbin, seeing the moment of weakness in Minho’s eyes, softened his gaze but crossed his arms firmly. “Listen Minho, whatever the problem is, I’m sure the two of you guys just exchanged some angry words you didn’t mean, so let’s just go to Jisung and apologize so-” 

“I have a phone interview scheduled for tomorrow.” Changbin paused, scrunching his nose in confusion. 

“Didn’t you go to JYPU’s dance auditions last week, also, what does that even have to do with anything-” Changbin froze, realizing what Minho was implying. “Wait. A… a phone interview?” 

Minho nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Is it for…?”

“Yeah.”

They stood there in silence. 

“I mean, it’s just the phone interview it’s not like I’ve been accepted, plus I’ll need to talk to my parents first and even if I get in I might not even go and-”

“Minho.” Changbin cut in. Minho hated the weariness in his voice. “You know… you know that Jisung won’t break up with you… right?” 

“No, I actually don’t know that.” Changbin winced at the harshness in Minho’s words. Minho sighed, sliding down against the wall, head in his hands. 

“I mean, of course I would hope we’d be able to stay together. I love him and I would never break up with him, you know that. But there’s still such a huge commitment involved with… with…” he couldn’t even say it, the thought daunting. 

“A lot involved with… a long distance relationship?” Changbin said. Minho didn’t say anything. Changbin sighed.

“Minho, what did Jisung say when you told him you applied to school in New York?” And there it was. As soon as Changbin said it out loud, what had seemed merely like a dream became a reality. 

If Minho was honest, he never thought he would get this far with his application. It had seemed more like a spur of the moment, wistful dream of his to apply to the biggest performing arts school in the United States. Even earlier - when Minho had gotten the email asking to schedule a phone interview with the school - didn't seem real. 

But now, as he and Changbin sat in the hallway in silence, did Minho realize not only was this all real, but it was actually _happening_. Because even if it started as just a whimsical application just for Minho to say he actually applied, now there was only one phone interview between him and his dream school. 

But that also meant one phone interview between him and four years in New York alone. Without Jisung.

“Well obviously he supported it. Said it was a good idea with my talent and a great step forwards in my dreams-” 

“So why do you think he would think otherwise now?” 

“Well, I mean, I didn’t think I’d make it this far, and I doubt Jisung thought I could either-”

“But _why_ do you think that Minho?” Changbin cut in, watching Minho wearily. “You… Do you really think that Jisung thought the same? That Jisung really told you that he supported your decision to apply to school without realizing it was an actual possibility that you would go?” 

Minho paused. When he first told their friends that he was applying to a school in the United States, they had all cheered him on, but it was Jisung who had been most enthusiastic about it. Minho could remember it clear as day. They were at Tuan’s Pizzeria sharing a slice when he dropped the news, and Jisung had spent the rest of their date rambling on and on about how Minho was going to do so amazingly, going to be the top of the class at his school, how he was _going to get all the solos and be their best student and get noticed by a world famous singer and asked to be their choreographer-_

“You know the one person in the world who believes in you more than anyone is Jisung. Sure, he might be sad, might even cry if you do get accepted to New York, but he’s not going to let that ruin your relationship with him.” Changbin paused, gauging Minhos’s reaction. “He’s definitely not going to break up with you just because of this, or do something stupid like ask you to stay. It’ll hurt at first, but you know Jisung. He’ll do his best to make it work, because you’re important to him - and that includes your dreams as well.”

Minho thought back to his first meeting with Jisung, how the shy yet determined blonde boy was so insistent on making Minho feel confident in his solo tryout. What Changbin said was true. To Jisung, he understood how important dance was in Minho’s life, and always showed his best support, whether through verbal encouragement or bright smiles and flower bouquets after performances. 

Maybe Minho had reason to be worried about what this big step towards his future would mean for him and Jisung. But now, looking back, there really was no reason for Minho to be scared. Jisung had been there through Minho’s entire dance journey, and if Minho truly did get accepted to this school in New York, then it wouldn’t just be his accomplishment, but one that belonged to both of them. 

Sensing a shift in Minho’s mood, Changbin continued, “So now that you’ve hopefully come to your senses, can we please go talk to Jisung about it?” he looked over at Minho, eyebrows raised. 

Minho didn’t respond at first, but pulled his phone out instead. He needed to make things up with Jisung, and at that moment, he had the perfect plan to do so. 

After sending a quick text to Jeongin, he finally looked up at Changbin. 

“Where’s Jisung now?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jisung told me to come up with the task here,” Changbin said, leaning against the claw machine. “And well, I honestly was going to make you write a whole essay on how much you love Jisung and why he should agree to go to prom with you, but…” he paused. Minho watched him, unmoving. 

“Well, this whole afternoon of following you around was enough of an answer for me.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Minho chuckled, realizing that this whole time Changbin had the final location on him, and at any point, he could have easily given it to Minho and gone on his own way. But Changbin didn’t, and Minho realized it wasn’t only for Jisung’s sake, but also for Minho’s. That Changbin knew how deep down, Minho needed this silly promposal as much as Jisung needed to plan it. 

He took the paper from Changbin, but after a moment, decided to pocket it. 

“Hey Changbin,” he said instead. “Can you pass on a message to Jisung for me?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


◄◄

  
  


“Hey.” Jisung jumped at the sound of Minho’s voice, looking up at the other in panic.

“Look I’m sorry Changbin wasn’t supposed to know it’s just I didn’t want to go home at that moment so I came here to work on some stuff but my emotions got the best of me and I just-”

“Let’s go on a date, Jisung.” Jisung paused, confused.

“Umm… what?” 

Minho crouched down next to Jisung, grinning broadly at him. “Let’s go on a date.” 

Jisung looked at him, baffled. “O...Okay… where do you want to go then?” Minho hummed as if deep in thought, scratching at his chin. 

“Hmm… wanna go adopt a pet together?” If Jisung had been confused before, his face right now was reading pure bewilderment. 

“W-What? Y-you want to go adopt another pet?”

“Yeah, let’s go adopt a pet together.” Jisung leaned back in his seat in frustration. 

“Minho, you don’t have to go this far. I was wrong to get all petty over you adopting a new cat. You’re right, I wasn’t thinking about how hard it would be for us two to raise a cat, not to mention it’ll just be too much trouble for you and your family since my parents definitely won’t let me take it and I don’t want to burden you with that just ‘cause of a stupid promise we made-”

“It wasn’t stupid, and of course it won’t be too much trouble for me to take care of our pet.” Jisung still didn’t look convinced. “Just… come on Jisung, just follow me.” When Jisung still didn’t move, Minho sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him up and out of Chan’s apartment.

They walked in silence, Minho’s leading them out of the complex and towards the commercial area. Jisung’s brow furrowed in confusion as they passed by the pet store, which only deepened as Minho finally stopped. 

“Why… Why are we at the arcade?” he asked. Minho merely smiled back, grabbing his hand and entering the arcade together.

“Hi Jisung, Minho!” Jeongin beamed from behind the counter, pushing a bag of coins forward. Minho nodded his thanks, grabbing the bag, while Jisung looked at Jeongin in confusion, who shrugged in response. Regardless, he followed Minho to the back, where he stopped in front of the claw machine of stuffed animals. Jisung looked at Minho, then at the claw machine. Minho could practically see the wheels in Jisung’s mind turning, as he realized what Minho meant. 

“So, what do you want to adopt? Should we get a dog, or another cat, or we can go out of the box and get ourselves a dinosaur! Your choice, since I chose my first three pets.” Jisung looked at him in disbelief one last time, before letting out a burst of boisterous laughter. Pressing his hands against the glass, Jisung beamed up at Minho, the first smile Minho saw from him that day. 

As much as Minho wanted to only see a happy Jisung from now on, he knew it was inevitable that he’d make his boyfriend cry again. But as he watched Jisung scan the choices inside the claw machine, the infectious smile on his face making Minho’s own grin widen, Minho made a silent promise to himself that from that moment on, he’d always be there to wipe Jisung’s tears away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you go-"

It was nearing 6pm, and Jisung was getting nervous. 

Changbin had texted him at around 3pm to let him know that Minho had finally gotten started on the scavenger hunt that he had set up, so Jisung had been confident he could start setting up his final location at around 5pm. Generally, the tasks weren’t that hard, and even if Minho had some trouble at some of them, that was what Changbin was for. 

Minho’s mother popped into Minho’s room. “Minho not here yet?” Jisung nodded no, another wave of apprehension soaring through him. Feeling something brush up against his leg, Jisung looked down to see Dori plopping down on his foot. 

“He’s probably just held up at the arcade or something, right Dori?” he mumbled. The cat didn’t respond, but only snuggled closer, as if comforting him. 

The doorbell suddenly rang. Jisung jolted up, the initial excitement quickly turning to uneasiness. This was Minho’s house. He would have had keys to enter. 

The uneasy feeling became full blown panic when _Changbin_ entered at the doorway, his face void of any expression. 

“Oh no.” Jisung groaned before Changbin could open his mouth. 

“Shit- I knew this was a bad idea- Was Minho annoyed? I bet he was annoyed, which part was the most annoying to him- wait- don’t tell me he left before you even got to Hyunjin and you were just trying to figure out how to break it to me- or was it at the studio I bet it was the studio since he’s been avoiding Chan because of that featuring thing or no wait it was our cat!” Jisung wailed out, starting to pace the room quicker as he pulled at his face in desperation. “I knew it was a stupid idea everyone was telling me it was dumb but I thought it would be cute for Minho to have to find our baby why did I ever think that was a good idea-”

“Damn Jisung, calm down for a second will you?” Changbin finally cut in with a sigh, pulling a folded paper out of his pocket and handing it to Jisung, who took it, confused. 

“Don’t worry, Minho completed your whole scavenger hunt and didn’t think it was stupid - though yeah, there was a moment there with your stuffed animal at the arcade. But he still finished all your tasks!” Changbin quickly added, as Jisung’s eyes grew in horror. “It’s just… well yeah, just read the note, and you’ll see why he’s not here.” 

“Don’t tell me this is Minho’s breakup note or something because I do not want to handle that right now- oh.” Jisung finally saw what was written on the note. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Changbin was smiling gently now, patting Jisung on the back comfortingly. “Want me to give you a ride?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  
  


Just down the road from their high school was a park that most students affectionately dubbed “JY Park” - a cheeky nod to the founder of their school. To call it a park was a bit of an overstatement however, but rather, a large encompassing hill where you could often see students hanging out at, just lying around on the grass enjoying nice weather, or trying to organize games of frisbee or football on the sloping ground. It was considered one of the most popular after school hang out spots, right after Nayeon’s Sweets Shop and the Yang Family Arcade.

What wasn’t as well known to most was a lookout point hidden in a small grove of trees nearer the top of the hill. The view wasn’t great there, and it was located near a main roadway so it wasn’t as quiet a place as other romantic spots in the park, but to Jisung and Minho, it was perfect. Their own little get away from the busy city life that was a secret to pretty much only them. 

Changbin pulled up to the side road closest to the spot, where Jisung could see Minho sitting between the trees. “You guys will be fine, right?” he said softly, looking at Jisung with a warm smile. Jisung nodded. 

“When have we not been?” was his reply. “Thanks for the ride.” Changbin hummed in response as Jisung stepped out of the car. Jisung could hear Changbin starting it up again and driving off, but didn’t look back to watch him go, instead focusing his attention on Minho. Even after all this time of dating, Jisung was still always in awe at how beautiful Minho was. His side profile was silhouetted perfectly against the darkening sky, a faint smile as he looked up at the stars.

“Hey.” Minho turned to look towards Jisung as he made his way through to where the older was sitting. Jisung smiled back at him, taking a seat on Minho’s right side.

Minho plopped a stuffed black cat in Jisung’s lap. “I’m still angry you locked our baby in the claw machine,” Minho looked at Jisung with narrowed eyebrows, but Jisung merely giggled, sensing no malice in Minho’s words. He picked the stuffed animal and hugged it tight, returning his attention to the stars in the sky, Minho doing the same. 

“Remember the last time we were here?” Minho asked softly. Jisung bit his lip, looking away from his boyfriend in hopes to hide his emotions. 

“Of course I do,” he whispered back. Minho hummed at that.

“You’re not going to cry again, are you?” Jisung shook his head fiercely, but could also feel the heat gathering behind his eyes, and turned away even more. 

“What a lie, you’ve already started crying right now.” Minho chuckled, sliding his fingers into Jisung’s. Jisung could feel his tears threatening to release even more, but willed it away as best as he could. He wasn’t going to cry again, not tonight. 

“I’m not crying Minho, it’s just the reflection of the stars in my eyes.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


◄◄

  
  


“Minho!”

Minho turned at the sound of Jisung’s voice, as the other bounded up to their hidden spot. He smiled at the stuffed animal held tightly in Jisung’s hands, the pet that they had gotten about two weeks prior. 

But as soon as the memory of playing the claw machine came was the memory from right before it, the one he had with Changbin. His smile dropped slightly.

Jisung - oblivious to Minho’s change in expression, plopped down next to Minho. “I am _so_ glad you called, Chan’s been going insane about this track he’s writing, I swear I have the same three chords stuck in my head now thanks to him, it was messing with my own song production.” he paused as if remembering something suddenly, before turning to Minho. “Hey, actually, Chan asked if you could feature on his newest track, says you keep saying no before he can even ask why, so he figured maybe you’ll tell me why you won’t?”

“When will the three of you guys realize I’m not a vocal major, and that you have a whole ass Seungmin or Jeongin that you can ask,” Minho rolled his eyes, smirking teasingly at Jisung. “Also, it’s ‘cause I only sing on Jisung produced tracks, no one elses.” 

Jisung blushed slightly. “W-well, I-I mean, you do have a nice voice and maybe you will fit Chan’s track better than Seungmin or Jeongin would?” he tried, but Minho could see Jisung struggling to stay blank-faced, a smile threatening his lips from Minho’s earlier statement.

“Well, tell Chan to face me straight instead of sending one of his minions to do his bidding.” Jisung’s eyes brightened up at this. 

“Oh, so you’ll sing on his track?”

“Eh, probably not.” Jisung paused.

“Oh. Well. Anyways! What’s up?” He blinked innocently up at Minho, before snuggling up into his side. “I mean, I’m always glad to see you, but on the phone you said you needed to tell me something?” 

_Right._ Minho had almost forgotten about his real reason for calling Jisung out. For a quick second, with Jisung’s warm body pressed against his, Minho wondered if he could put it off just one more night, let him stay in this blissful, worry free moment a little more. 

But as quickly as that thought came did Minho dispel it. He promised Changbin, promised _himself_ , that the moment he knew if he got accepted or not to the school in New York he would tell Jisung. This was that moment. 

“Well…” He started. Jisung turned to face Minho, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I… I got my acceptance letter today.” 

Jisung’s eyes went wide. “Wait- really?” he jumped back from his spot on Minho’s shoulder, his mouth opening first in an O shape before erupting into a full smile. 

“Congrats! Damn, I mean I knew you were going to get accepted but still congrats!” His eyes shone brightly as he jumped up, excitement radiating from him. “I can’t wait I’m going to go over to your dorm all the time and now I’ll have two reasons to go visit JYPU- oh, wait, probably three since Changbin will probably get in too-”

Minho’s heart froze. Of course Jisung had thought that Minho had gotten into the university affiliated with their high school. That had also been one of Minho’s top choices, since it was a prestigious arts school in itself, with alumni going on to have prominent roles within the entertainment industry. Chan himself went there, and if New York didn’t work out, Minho would have been just as happy to attend JYPU as well. 

But the thing was, New York did work out.

“No, Jisung…” he cut off Jisung’s excited rambles, pulling on his hand to bring him back to the bench next to Minho. “I… I got an acceptance letter, but not to JYPU. It's… it’s to New York.” 

“...Oh!” Jisung blinked. Silence blanketed over them, as Jisung paused to take in Minho’s words. “Oh.” He went quiet again after that. Minho averted his gaze, unable to look Jisung in the eye. All the reassurance from Changbin seemed to have vanished in that moment, as his insecurities came creeping back in.

“So I-I guess then instead of a trip to Japan maybe I’ll go to NY next y-year instead and you can show me around-” 

Minho whipped his head up in shock. “Y-you don’t want to break up?” He asked. Jisung froze. Minho could see panic suddenly in his eyes.

“No- wait! You want to?” 

“No of course not!” Minho rushed to deny Jisung’s worries. “It’s just… well, things aren’t going to be the same anymore, you know that right?” 

Jisung’s lip trembled. “W-What are you t-talking about? I mean… we’ll… we’ll still be the same Jisung and Minho, won’t we?” 

“Of course we will!” Minho was quick to reassure him. “But like… everything else won’t be the same, you know? I just want to make sure you’ll be fine with that.”

“Why wouldn’t I be fine with that Minho?” Jisung’s words were starting to have a slight bite to them. “As long as you and I still like each other, and want to date each other, why would it matter if you’re in university while I’m still in high school?”

“It’s not just that Jisung, it’s just… yeah, I’m confident our feelings will stay the same, the past three years had to count for something. But there’s just so many other possible problems that come with long distance you know? Like, well, when I leave for school, we won’t be able to meet up like we do now, I mean since New York is so far away-”

“I-it's not that far!”

Minho glanced at Jisung with a deadpan look. “You have to take a plane to get there, Jisung.”

_“Okay_ I mean maybe it is far, but why should that matter? I mean, we have facetime and messenger- _oh_ and like we can use skype for our movie nights, an- and game nights might be hard but I’m sure we can find those online game things so we can both be playing together. A-and I mean I guess we probably can’t go on cake dates anymore but that’s okay m-maybe you can find a good cafe in New York and we can video chat our date o-or… or…”

“Jisung…” Minho tilted his head to face Jisung straight in his face. “Are… are you crying?” Blinking rapidly at the question, Jisung shook his head furiously, despite how it only seemed to set off more tears.

“N-no, I’m not, it's just the reflection of the stars in my eyes, that’s all.” 

Minho didn’t respond, only smiling softly as he wiped away at the tears falling from Jisung’s face, only for Jisung to push his hand away. “I swear I’m not crying.”

“Of course you aren't.”

“I'm really happy for you, really Minho.”

“Of course you are.”

“This is so good for you, it's literally your dream come true and I’m so proud of you- you know that right?”

“Yes I do, Jisung.”

“So why… Why am I still crying so much?” Jisung bit his lip. “A-and… and why aren’t you crying with me?” Minho sighed, a soft smile on his face as he took Jisung’s hands into his own.

“Believe me, I wanted to cry so badly when I realized how far I was going to be from you.” he started, rubbing at the calluses on Jisung’s hands. “When I saw that acceptance email, my honest first thought was you, and how I would survive all by myself in New York without you by my side. You’ve always been my greatest support in my dancing dreams, and the thought of not having you physically around in this next step was scarier then I could ever have imagined. But now?” He chuckled softly, suddenly feeling more at ease than he had ever before. 

Maybe Jisung was crying - a sight that Minho hated to see. Jisung was sad, something that pained Minho’s heart. But Jisung also was talking about a future apart and what they could do, from skype movie nights to virtual board game dates. It was something that Minho realized Jisung didn’t just come up with at the moment, and the realization that Jisung knew their separation was a possibility, yet still wanted to keep on with the same traditions they always had only set a fire of happiness ablaze in Minho’s heart. 

Minho didn't think it would ever be possible, but somewhere in between Jisung’s rambles and the tears starting to fall, Minho had fallen more in love. He hated to admit it, but Changbin had been right. For all his insecurities and doubts, there was a Jisung that would hurriedly push it all away with his words of encouragement. 

Because after the three years they’ve been together, Minho now knew that there would always be a smiling Jisung right by his side, no matter what life threw their way. 

“Now...” He continued. Jisung had finally stopped letting the tears fall. His eyes were still glassy, but the sparkle that appeared because of them really did look like stars - so fitting for Jisung, who really was the brightest star in Minho’s life. 

“I’m just really excited about our virtual cake dates.” 

Jisung smiled sadly. “You better find a really good cake shop okay? But like, not one that’s better than Nayeon’s.”

Minho scoffed lightly. “I don't think that’s possible at all, is it now.” Jisung sniffed.

“I mean, it could be possible? I mean, isn’t New York known for their cheesecake? I’m sure there’s some really famous place that serves them-”

“Yeah, true,” Minho cut him. He felt wetness beginning to form in his eyes, the familiar ache at the back of his head that threatened to spill out, but he knew the tears weren’t just from sadness or heartbreak, but also had a hint of happiness of what was to come. 

“But that place isn’t going to have you to share it with.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  
  


Minho glanced down at Jisung’s lap, where his note laid. **_The place where I saw the stars reflected in your eyes._ **Jisung had managed to blink away his tears, but Minho could still see a slight glimmer in them, and could feel something similar in his own as well. 

“You remember that night?” Minho scoffed at Jisung’s question, giving him a look that read _How could I forget?_ Jisung laughed softly at that. 

“Well, I had some time to think about it- not in a bad way of course!” He was quick to add, seeing Minho’s alarmed look. “Just… thinking about the things that would change you know. Like you said, even though I know we’ll still be the same Minho and Jisung, this is going to be a major hurdle in our relationship, with the distance and you moving on to great things while I’m still waiting to get out of high school. Obviously the biggest thing will be how far we are from each other, and a lot of the things we have fun doing we won’t be able to anymore.” 

Minho hummed in acknowledgment, but kept silent, waiting for Jisung to continue. Jisung bit his lip, as if unsure for a moment what to say next. 

“Did you… did you have fun doing the scavenger hunt, Minho?” 

“Well, besides the fact that you put our pet back into the claw machine-” Jisung frowned, pulling the stuffed animal off Minho’s lap and cuddling it at that, “I got to say… it was pretty fun.” And it was, now that Minho looked back at his eventful afternoon. From revisiting moments of their relationship, to completing tasks that were special to them, the whole quest only made Minho fall even more in love with Jisung. 

“Were you…” Minho started again softly. “Were you worried that… that me leaving would mean I would forget about all our memories these past four years?” _Because that’s a stupid thought_ , was left unspoken, because even if Minho knew he could never forget all the happiness and joy being by Jisung brought him since their first encounter, the sudden fear that this major hurdle in their relationship was actually making Jisung worry more than he was letting on came across Minho. 

But Jisung was venomously shaking his head no at Minho’s words. “No, absolutely not, I have more trust in our relationship than to think that.” He paused, as if collecting his words in his mind. 

“It’s… it’s kind of stupid, but one of the reasons that I planned this whole scavenger hunt was more to show you all the fun that we’ve had in the past, kind of like a reminiscent walk down memory lane, you know? Honestly, we’ve had so many more amazing memories together, that if I were to make a scavenger hunt for every thing I found precious in the time we’ve known each other, we would have to pretty much relive the past four years.” Minho chuckled at that, smiling warmly at Jisung. 

“But still, I wanted you to see how much we’ve been through together since that first dance tryout… and…” Jisung bit his lip, faltering off again. 

“...I wanted to make sure you knew how much I’ve loved you throughout all these years and will continue to love you from now onwards. I wanted you to see how much you’ve been there for me through it all, and how I hope I’ve done the same to you.” 

“You have.” Minho answered, sincerity in his voice. Jisung, who seemed to have regained some of his confidence from Minho’s firm confirmation, sat up and turned to face Minho straight on.

“Minho,” he began. His hands were fidgeting, but eyes were determined. It reminded Minho of the first time he met Jisung. “Of course, I’m sad that you’re leaving. It hurts to think that I won’t be able to just drop by your house for movie nights and cuddles, or how you won't be coming around the studio just to sit while I’m working on music. I’m going to miss being able to see you constantly, from going to Nayeon’s for cake, or hanging out at the arcade, or just doing crazy things with everyone else. But most of all, I’m going to miss the simple happiness of just being by your side like this.” 

“But, at the same time, I know that we’re still going to make so many good memories together going forward, even if we’re apart. I mean, you had a great time doing this scavenger hunt, even if I wasn’t there with you, right?” Minho nodded. “And well, I mean the waiting for you to finish part wasn’t fun for me since I was panicking if you would even come-” Minho knocked his fist against Jisung’s head, glaring at Jisung for even thinking of that possibility. 

“ _Okay listen,_ I got the biggest heart attack of my life when I saw just Changbin show up at your house!” Jisung pouted, before sitting up straight again. “But still, I did love planning this whole event for you, thinking about how you would feel at each place, reliving the memories that we had. A-and the best part was that you still had a good time even when… when I wasn’t there by your side.” 

Minho heard as Jisung’s voice faltered off, but the unspoken meaning was clear. As soon as Minho moved to New York, the next four years of their relationship would be just spotty facetime calls, sporadic texts, and trying to catch each other at a good time. But if the scavenger hunt showed Minho anything, it was that distance wouldn’t change anything at all. 

And just like that, it felt as if all of Minho’s worries and fears about what would happen completely vanished. He was still sad about graduating and the end of their high school relationship, but the nervous excitement of entering a new phase of his life with Jisung was stronger and more prevalent in his mind. 

Jisung was still quiet, fiddling with the stuffed animal in his lap. At that moment, Minho felt the sudden urge to kiss him senseless and hug him tightly. There was no way Minho would ever be able to express his thanks for everything Jisung had done for him - from the first time they met to now, at the end of a scavenger hunt that led Minho to more than just Jisung. 

But instead, he decided on a smirk, raising his eyebrows up in playfulness. “What can I say? I guess Changbin’s okay company.”

Jisung laughed, the shakiness in his voice fading slightly. Instinctively, Minho reached for Jisung’s hand, rubbing his thumb against Jisung’s palm. 

Jisung let out another giggle at the sight of their hands entwined, before taking a deep breath and once again looking up at Minho. “Well then, I guess there’s only one thing left I need to ask.” he gulped but held his gaze. “Minho… Minho, will you go-”

“-to prom with me?” Minho cut in abruptly. Jisung jerked his hand away, scowling. 

“Seriously though Jisung, it is _my_ prom you know, I should be the one asking you.” 

“That’s not fair,” Jisung whined, pouting angrily at Minho, which only deepened when Minho laughed again and pinched his cheek. “I put in all this effort to ask you, and you didn’t even plan anything special for me!” 

“Excuse you, the fact that _I’m_ asking you should be special enough.” Jisung scoffed, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms and pointedly looked away from Minho, pout still on his face, but Minho could see a smile threatening his cheeks.

Minho merely grinned, tilting his head to face Jisung, only to laugh more as Jisung kept shuffling his gaze away. “Oh come on Jisung, what do you say? Will you go to prom with me?”

Jisung rubbed at his chin in mock thought. “Sorry Minho,” he hummed, finally sending his own smirk back at Minho. “I don’t think I can go to prom with you actually.” 

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Oh,” He said, amused. “Really.”

“Yeah, I mean, you see, this past few weeks I’ve been planning my own promposal to ask someone else. So I’m kind of hoping he answers me first-”

“You brat.” Minho cut in, chuckling. “Always need to get the last word, huh.” Jisung shrugged, sticking his tongue out teasingly.

“I think the person _I_ asked should answer my promposal first, see what he thinks about going together.” Jisung sidled up closer to Minho. “I mean, if he says no, then I _guess_ I can consider your promposal.” 

“Oh, you’ll consider it?” 

“Yep, I’ll consider it.” Jisung laid his head onto Minho’s shoulder. Minho stared, mesmerized at the sparkle in Jisung eyes that were sparkling bright with excitement. Minho had always been a fan of the night, loving to spend hours on end just staring up into the sky. But none of his many nighttime escapades could ever be as beautiful as the stars that twinkle in Jisung’s eyes, this time not out of sadness or tears, but the joy and anticipation of what was to come. 

“Well, then,” he started, leaning in closer until his and Jisung’s nose were touching. They were both smiling wide, corners of their grin stretching until they could no more.

“Well, that person’s answer is-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  
  


**han jisung’s absolutely extraordinary prom scavenger hunt planning committee yes i’m keeping that name seungmin (7)**

**Jisung**

[photo attached]

EVERYONE!! (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

Minho said yes!

**Jeongin**

congrats ><

**Changbin**

no shit he would 

**Chan**

!!!! 

Congrats!!!! 

Also, you think you could ask him again about the track again

**Hyunjin**

My babies are growing up so fast ;-;

**Changbin**

what 

**Seungmin**

If he didn’t say yes I’d seriously be annoyed

  
  
  
  


❤❤❤

  
  
  
  
  


**Felix**

congrats you guys!

…

now can someone pls tell me wats going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someday felix will learn what's going on
> 
> \--
> 
> thanks once again to my friend who beta-ed bc really you don't know how much I appreciate you for your help <3 (well you probably do since I keep sending you thanks over chat but yee you deserve it)
> 
> also to my corresponding artist because your art was so amazing and beautiful and fit this fic SO WELL I'm still honestly so in shock that I got something so nice for this fic, thank you so much!!! here's [the fanart](https://twitter.com/smolsungies/status/1292280619347480577), pls pls pls give it so much love because i really love it so much!!


End file.
